In My Arms
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Sequel to My Destiny. Kira, Yori, Riley, and Toph have split from the others to search a deadly prison for information. But their chances of escape are dwindling when Sasha appears. Can the four of them win this deadly game of cat and mouse?
1. Prologue

**Yes, this is the sequel to My Destiny and it is just the prologue so it's long and boring. Basically it's just a summery of what happened in My Destiny with a few added things on what happened in that extra year in between stories. Hope you guys enjoy it! Don't own ATLA.**

Just about one year ago a ferocious war ravaged the land. It had been started one hundred years ago by an evil man named Sozen, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. However on earth it was a popular kids show. One young teen had day dreams all the time about being in that world and one day it unknowingly came true.

A spirit named Yue, who had died in one episode, came to her. She revealed that there were hidden benders, trained to keep their bending secret from all. The only problem was the Avatar was also hidden and only a spirit could unlock that power.

Kira was startled to learn that she was the Avatar of her world as Yue unlocked her power. Yue then told her how the world of Avatar was real, and how it was both like and unlike the show she had come to love. She had watched almost the entire series, save the last few episodes so she was surprised when Yue took her to a period just after Avatar Day.

Almost immediately Kira fell into the laps of Zuko himself, just as he separated from his uncle. Kira convinced him to let her join, which isn't to hard after he finds out that she was somehow a 'second' avatar. They go to a town where they meet Lee, quickly getting into trouble.

Some soldiers harassed them, forcing them to fight which is the first fight Kira had ever been in. They were saved in the nick of time as Zuko was forced to fire bend. The villagers tried to shun him but Kira points out that he just helped them.

Guiltily they gave Kira a gift as an apology, beautiful broad swords with butterfly hilts and diamond blades. With heavy heart they leave the town as Zuko offered to train Kira. He trained her but it didn't go over well and he told her that she is worthless in a fight.

Soon after that they met his sister Azula as she attacks the Avatar in an abandoned town. Kira helps Aang and Zuko out, only attacking Azula with her swords. They corner her but she injures Iroh, Zuko's uncle. Fearful for Iroh Kira offers to heal him after Azula vanishes.

Zuko refuses and used bending to make Kira flee. Kira was instantly lost without Zuko to help her and quickly stumbles across soldiers attacking a woman with only a dagger. Kira helps her fight the soldiers off and once they won she recognized the woman as Ursa, Zuko's mother who had been banished.

They talk for a while and Ursa agrees to find her and Zuko again when the time is right. Soon after Kira comes across the Avatar and joins them as they make their way to Ba Sing Se where she hoped to find Zuko.

However the city is attacked just as they reach it by a giant drill and army led by Azula. Kira worked with Aang and was forced to use more than one element, something that surprises Aang since he thought she was only an air bender.

Once they defeated the drill Aang asked Kira if she wanted to join but she told them she needed to find her friend and they let her go with reluctance, knowing it might be the last time they see her. Kira wandered into Ba Sing Se and tries to find Zuko.

However she become lost and had no money for food. She stood on a bridge, thinking about how her life seems to fall apart and was surprised when Zuko found her. She joined Zuko and Iroh and worked with them in a tea shop, and became content with life when Iroh was offered his own shop.

However before they move Zuko finds out Appa is missing and goes to find him, Kira following behind him. She feels a satisfaction as Zuko sets Appa free to go to Aang. However Zuko became deathly ill for a while because of it.

Upon recovery Kira is relieved to find him to be much nicer than before and feels proud when he takes up his place at his uncles shop. However disaster struck hard as a letter came for them to serve tea to the earth king himself.

Kira's mind flashed to a particular episode and fear gripped her heart, even more so when she was picked to stay back and keep the shop going. Recklessly Kira followed and watched Zuko get captured by his sister. In fury at Azula she fought her to try to win Zuko back, utterly failing.

She was jailed with Zuko and Katara who seems betrayed to find out that Kira was a close friend to Zuko. Kira and Zuko got into an argument where Kira tells him that he will never win back his honor by capturing the Avatar since she would never allow herself to be captured, something that Zuko would have to do.

Zuko told her that he will make sure his father never knows. In rage Kira tells him that she will make sure that he knows and informs Zuko that she would vanish despite how it would break her heart. She then revealed in front of Katara and Zuko that she is in love with Zuko.

The moment was then interrupted as Iroh and Aang came to the rescue. Kira storms off through the exit, going to leave in a fury with Aang and Katara following closely. Azula attacks before they get out and Kira fights her in a blinded fury.

The fury disappears as Zuko appears and Kira's confidence grew as he went to attack his sister. But to hers and the others surprise Zuko turned and attacked her stating how he didn't have a choice. Kira's heart felt wrenched out as Aang fell to lightning and knowing she didn't have a choice she quickly helped Iroh who appeared out of nowhere to give Katara the proper distraction to escape with Aang.

Kira then gave up and allowed herself to be caught with Iroh, her spirit shattered to pieces. She was taken to the Fire Nation with Iroh and they are locked up in a Fire Nation prison. After a while she was ordered to be Zuko's personal servant.

She did so and obeys every command but one, she refuses to talk. Or at least in front of him. She then realized that she was out of shape and needed to train. She went to the aid of Ty Lee and Mai who reluctantly agree to train her on the basis of how cruel Azula may be if she found out she wasn't a broken spirit.

Kira began training in secret, unaware that Zuko went through her stuff. Finally her opportunity comes at a private dinner with just Zuko and Ozai and her standing off to the side for any assistance. Ozai insults Kira with some harsh words that provokes Zuko into standing up for her.

Seeing Ozai ready to strike his son Kira stands up for him and seeing an opportunity, Ozai attacks her before leaving. Zuko is panic stricken as he carries Kira to a small pond he used to go to as a child and he bandages her up and asks her to be his girlfriend, something that she accepts.

They then devise a plan to escape and Kira tells Zuko about the invasion and devises a plan. The invasion comes and Kira and Zuko go to Ozai's throne room. Zuko tells Ozai that he is leaving with Kira and Iroh to join the avatar and Ozai cunningly convinces Zuko to stick around a few minutes.

Kira gets fearful for her boy friends safety and runs in, begging him to leave. She is to late since the eclipse ends and Ozai shoots a fire blast at Zuko that Kira quickly takes the hit for. In haste Zuko, and Kira make their escape and Zuko receives a gash on his arm in the process.

They made their way to the war balloons, stealing one to follow Aang and the others. However their welcome at the Western Air Temple was badly received and further agitated Kira's injury, causing a minor hindrance when she and Zuko were forced to defend the group from Combustion Man, an assassin hired by Azula.

Once he was defeated they tried once more to join and were welcomed with open arms by all but Katara. While with the gang Zuko and Aang left on a small side trip, leaving a fuming Kira behind. When they returned Kira became bored.

One night Sokka called Zuko off to the side and Kira's heart leapt, this was what she was waiting for. Early that next morning she hid in Zuko's war balloon he had brought. She hid under a tarp and was satisfied as Zuko and Sokka snuck in.

Bored she waited until they were nearly there before she came out, asserting herself into their plan. Together they snuck into the boiling rock, a prison, to find Hakoda. Hakoda was not there but Sokka had the pleasure of seeing Suki there.

After meeting with Suki Zuko managed to get caught on accident, Kira shortly after. Hakoda then arrived at the temple, a delight to Sokka. With haste they formed an escape plan and managed to make it out. Unfortunately Azula had arrived at that time and a battle ensued.

Kira however was finally a decent fighter and was able to hold her own. After a while the guards began cutting the line and Azula escaped, hoping to see their deaths. They were saved in the nick of time by Mai who went against Azula for them. Azula went to kill Mai but was saved by Ty Lee and both ordered to jail, a sad realization that Kira had just lost both of her teachers.

Upon return to the western air temple Kira found a sense of peace as Katara and Sokka shared a warm embrace with their father. She started to miss her own family while watching them as well. After that Kira discovers that Katara still holds a resentment towards her and Zuko.

But on revelation that Zuko knew who killed Katara's mother Kira tried to convince them not to go after him. Zuko and Katara ended up going and Kira stayed with the others, reliving old memories. After that they went to Zuko's old family home on Ember Island, catching a small play about themselves that raised some doubts in Kira's mind about some things in the future.

Finally it was time to prepare for the invasion but chaos ensues as Aang goes missing. Zuko then comes up with a plan, getting Jun, a young bounty hunter he had hired to hunt Aang, to track him down. They were terrified to find he had no scent and had vanished out of existence.

Next they followed one of Kira's plans to find Iroh in one final bid to get ready for the final battle. Zuko and Iroh shared a happy reunion in Ba Sing Se where Iroh planned to take back the city for the earth king. He convinced them that Aang would show and that they needed to follow there destinies.

Humbled by this the gang split up, Sokka, Suki, and Toph going to stop a fleet of Fire Nation soldiers positioned to destroy the earth kingdom in fire. But Zuko, Katara, and Kira headed off to face Azula in the heart of the Fire Nation.

A great battle ensued and Zuko was injured protecting Katara. Katara faced off against Azula while Kira soothed Zuko, scared for his survival. But Katara emerged victor and was able to slightly heal Zuko so he would survive.

They then headed to where they others fought and found Aang in battle with the Fire Lord. For a moment it looked as though he would lose but he emerged triumphant, taking away Ozai's bending. The next day they were at the palace again and every war prisoner was freed as Iroh was crowned Fire Lord over all the Fire Nation.

Soon after they had won Kira felt delight as Zuko led her to a mysterious place in Ba Sing Se that turned out to be the crystal catacombs. All of her friends are there and happiness filled the young teen as Zuko proposed to her, which she accepted.

She then saw Zuko's mother in the crowd and was able to witness the joyful reunion between the two. Since then many things have happened over the course of a year. Iroh and Ursa got married the next month and had a young baby named Roku for Ursa's great grandfather.

Kira and Zuko decided to wait until Kira's nineteenth birthday to wed, leaving them engaged for the year. Peace finally grew throughout the land with Iroh as Fire Lord on Zuko's request. Zuko refused to become Fire Lord and was instead chosen as prince if something bad were to befall little Roku. However during that time Kira began to miss her family, wishing for a way she could see them.

But for now you are probably wondering why I am telling you this. The reason is because Kira Stance is me, and I have a story that needs told. My trip to Zuko's world was only part of the adventure. I know many adventures lie ahead of me and I will accept them when the time is right.

I only hope that Zuko will go with whatever trouble I get into. What I didn't know, was the story that would start soon. A new adventure filled with adventure, love, friendship, family, danger, war, and many other things.

What I _didn't _know was that while the war in Zuko's world was over…the war in mine had barely begun…


	2. Going Home

**Yes! Chapter one! Don't own ATLA, just Kira. And an actual chapter, not summery one! I am positively _stoked_ about this story. I've got quite a bit written out but unfortunately it's a bit all over the place so updates will be slow past this first chapter. I had written the second chapter but I didn't like it the first time and the second accidently got deleted but now I've developed a whole new course from my original take. But only with the starting. I've actually changed this story quite a bit, adding here, taking away there. I have the story outline written, something I didn't have have for the last one until around chapter fifteen so hopefully this'll help move things along. It's actually been much funner going into this with the complete idea written down versus going into the story blindly. And I must say, I really prefer this method! And also I've been able to get some really good upcoming chapters prewritten. I've strangely found out that when under stress, when I'm upset, or when I'm tired I write at my best and right now I'm all three. And don't expect an update to soon because while a summery may help move this along we found out this week that our dog had cancer and we had to put her down. This is the third dog we've lost within the year and so it comes at a bit of a blow, despite the fact I was never really attatched to her. So sorry if updates seem slow for a while but I guarentee they will pick up.**

Kira laughed shrilly as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Wind whipped through her hair and her eyes watered. Behind her she could hear Zuko shouting wildly in fear. She shot him a glance, beaming wildly "Aang was right! This is fun!" she shouted over the wind.

Zuko however screamed louder and quickly Kira turned forward and saw a box up ahead containing Aang and Katara as they went down the mail chutes. She grinned, this was so the best vacation ever! She had to thank Aang about this.

At least after she got Zuko calmed to where he wouldn't kill him. Kira beamed as they went down at top speeds. She could feel her necklace bouncing off her neck and she smiled fondly though a hint of despair shot through her. They still hadn't gotten married.

Zuko had decided to wait until the war after affects calmed down. She sighed, ignoring it and turning her mind back to the ride as Aang and Katara stopped up ahead, Aang quickly moving theirs to the side. Kira grinned slyly, her hands held out as she waited, not bothering to slow the chute.

She ignored Zuko's panicked shouts an waited carefully. Finally they reached the point where Aang and Katara had stopped and Kira clenched her fists, the chute stopping still, her stomach churning wildly at the sudden stop.

For a moment she sat there before bursting out laughing, turning to look at Zuko's furiously expression "Let's do that again!" she said excitedly. Zuko growled as he stood up, his legs giving out on him. Unfortunately Kira had stood at the same time and as he fell he reached out, accidentally grabbing her.

She shouted in alarm as she was suddenly dragged to the ground, her hands on Zuko's chest and their faces close. Kira smiled sweetly "See? That wasn't to bad" she said innocently.

Zuko growled and they both got up carefully "Remind me never to come to Omashu again" he muttered.

Kira stuck out her lower lip in a pout "But I thought it would be fun" she said.

Zuko sighed, kissing her gently "Come on" he said, grabbing her hand as they approached Katara and Aang.

Aang beamed at them "That was awesome!" he said.

Katara smirked "See what you can do when your not busy being prince?" she taunted.

Zuko smirked "Hey, just because I gave my crown to little Roku doesn't mean I don't still have power" he said.

Kira smirked "You mean the power of grouchiness?" she asked slyly.

Zuko shot her a glance "I hate when you do that" he said.

Kira smiled innocently "Well that's how I am" she said.

Zuko sighed before smiling "And I wouldn't have it any other way" he said. They then turned back to Aang and Katara who hid the small gagging motions hey were doing.

Kira frowned "So where are we staying tonight?" she asked.

Aang smiled widely "In Bumi's palace. He invited us" he said.

At this Kira blanched "Do we have to?" she asked.

Aang nodded, not noticing her hesitation. Kira sighed "Fine" she muttered, following the group.

Zuko came up besides her as they walked "Look at the bright side, at least I'm with you" he teased.

_**Line break**_

Dinner had been a quiet affair. Just the four of them and Bumi. Kira looked at Aang and Katara, noticing Katara's slightly sad expression and instantly knew what was wrong.

Sokka and Toph had other things to do. Toph was visiting her parents and Sokka was with Suki.

She looked down at her food uneasily, her mind straying as they ate.

_**Line break**_

That night Kira tossed and turned in the large bed. Besides her Zuko lay peacefully in a light sleep. She figured it was good for him. He never did sleep much, even now that the war was over. Kira sighed, closing her eyes, trying to sleep.

But her mind kept running in circles. There was so much to do. Omashu was just a break in their busy schedule. As Avatar she had duties to attend to and Zuko as the Fire Nation's ambassador. They had places to visit. Small towns to find out what they were needing.

And many more things. Kira groaned as she felt a breeze flutter into the room. With a sigh she opened her eyes in annoyance, desperately trying to snuggle into the blankets. She hadn't been able to sleep well for the past month!

Of course she had a reason, she blamed insomnia and the stupid rebels who were trying to get Azula on the throne. With a small groan she crawled out of bed and stretched, walking over to a mirror. She looked outside and saw it was still quite dark.

With a shrug Kira did some simple yoga stretches Aang taught her to keep in shape. After that was done she went to her sketchbook and opened it to her newest picture, it was of her family. She missed them everyday and longed to at least see them again.

Tonight at dinner only worsened the feeling, seeing how sad Katara was. At least she had the chance to see her family. Kira didn't have that opportunity. Unless of course she could go back to her own world but she brushed that idea away.

She smiled lightly as warm arms wrapped around her shoulders. With a playful smile she turned to Zuko who was studying the picture "You miss them, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Kira sighed "More than you can imagine" she said truthfully.

She then shot him a look "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked.

Zuko smirked "Shouldn't you?" he asked.

Kira was prevented from answering as a breeze fluttered once more through the room and Kira gasped when she turned to the window. Zuko followed her gaze and stared in wide eyes "Princess Yue?" he asked unsurely.

Yue smiled "Kira you have fulfilled your purpose here, but now _your _world is in need of their Avatar" she said.

Kira stiffened and looked at Zuko who looked at her in confusion "Your world? What does she mean?" Zuko asked his fiancé.

Kira winced "Zuko there is something I need to tell you" she said quietly.

Zuko stared at her expectantly and with a nervous breath Kira turned and walked past Yue to the window "I'm not from around here, Yue kidnapped me from a different world. My family is still alive but they are on a different planet, maybe even universe" she said uneasily.

Zuko remained silent for a while "So are you here to take us there?" he suddenly asked Yue.

Kira's eyes widened at his words "Do you mean it?" she asked, endless thanks swirling in her eyes.

Zuko nodded confidently "Yes, for one I've seen you draw a ton of pictures of your family and you usually get a sad look when you do it. Not to mention it would be nice to meet the parents of my future wife" he said tenderly, stroking Kira's cheek.

Kira smiled gratefully and grabbed Zuko's hand as she turned to Yue "Do we need to pack?" she asked. Yue smiled and handed them two empty packs.

Kira smiled and went through their room and grabbed her important stuff before changing into her water tribe outfit. She couldn't help but smile. For the most part she just changed around what she had brought with her the first time but she still had her camera that was currently full from random pictures from travel and her mp3.

She then hesitated before grabbing a glider Aang had made her as congratulations. It was a sea green to match her eyes and had the four elements on it on a different corner each. Zuko did the same and changed into his old earth kingdom outfit from Ba Sing Se.

Kira then smiled fondly and grabbed the two dao swords, handing one pair to Zuko. They made sure to always have them with because even now people wanted the war started up again. Both benders then turned to Yue "We're ready" she said nervously.

Yue smiled "It will be fine, you can do this" she said as a bright white light surrounded both Kira and Zuko.

_**Line break**_

In the small outskirts of Fallen Nevada a family of four carefully put their laundry on clothes lines to dry. This family seemed normal. Just a mother, father, and two young boys, one fifteen and one twelve. The mother was short with brown eyes and thin brown hair.

The father was tall with blue eyes and brown hair. The oldest brother was tall with brown eyes and hair so blond it almost looked white. And finally there was the youngest. He was average height with brown hair and eyes. And it was this boy who broke the tense silent "Mom?" he asked.

His mother made a small sound to show she was listening as her and the father struggled to hang a quilt. Quickly Danny jumped over, also helping them "Can I go play with someone?" he asked hopefully. The question was innocent enough but his mother tensed uncertainly, all three peoples hands slipping as the quilt slid onto the dirty ground.

His mother bit her lip, tears coming to her eyes "Jerry…they had to move remember?" she asked quietly, her voice strained.

The oldest brother clenched his fists angrily "And soon we'll have to" he growled.

His mother shook her head wildly in denial "No, we won't" she said, though her voice sounded as though she was trying more to convince herself that.

The oldest brother scowled, his body shaking in anger "You keep saying that like your certain but your not, I hear it in your voice. Truth is, we're in a war. Jerry is old enough to understand that. And we won't win this because the other benders are to afraid to fight back. And we don't exactly have an Avatar like in that show sis used to watch before she was kidnapped. No, instead we sit back, waiting for them to destroy us" he said angrily.

His father shot him a sharp eyes, struggling as he tried to get the quilt on the line by himself "Danny, your sister ran away. And despite how much you don't believe it, even if she was kidnapped she's probably dead. Either way we're not going to see her again" he said, his tone sharp as ice.

Danny was prevented from answering as a bright light shot down from the sky, connecting with their back yard. Danny's eyes narrowed murderously "Fire benders" he hissed.

His mother stepped back fearfully, shaking her head as her lips moved soundlessly. Then, as suddenly as it came, the light vanished to reveal two people who groaned as they went to their knees. Thinking quickly the family took various hiding spots, watching the two warily.

The male of the two groaned, holding his head as though in pain "That really hurts" he managed to gasp out.

The girl shot a weak smile, her body shivering "And you thought I was weak…when I first passed out…in front of you" she managed to say.

Her companion smirked slyly "Which is probably why you were so easy to kidnap" he teased.

Suddenly both of them cried out in pain, doubling over. The man suddenly groaned, pitching forward unconscious, barely caught by the girls shaking fingers. She smiled triumphantly, her eyes lighting up for a brief moment "Hah! Damsel in distress one, Fire Nation prince zero" she said tiredly before she too fell forward, unconscious.

For a moment the family watched them, waiting to see if they would move. Danny then reacted first, grabbing the string the had been trying to put the quilt on, quickly approaching the two. The worlds 'Fire Nation prince' continued to run through his head as he tied the male up, hesitating at the sight of a scar that seemed to tease the back of his memory.

He then turned to the girl, freezing as he saw her face. Behind him his family also approached, staring at shock "Sis?" Danny asked hopefully.

His mother cried out in a mixture of surprise, joy, and relief "Kira!" she shouted.

_**Line break**_

A female scowled as she looked through binoculars, studying as the small family dragged the two figures inside "So the avatar exists. Shall we go after?" she asked her male companion who frowned.

He shook his head "No. Let some others handle this and test her skill. That way we'll know not to underestimate her nor over estimate her skill and end up killing her. That would be just as disastrous" he said wisely, blue eyes as hard as ice.

The woman looked at him with a bit of amusement and respect "Well, guess that answers how a water bender got so far up in the Fire Regime. Guess that's what happens when you become a traitor to your own people" she said.

The male stayed silent, choosing to watch with a small frown before getting up "I have to get back to base before some one realizes I'm missing. Keep me updated and if need be I can step in. I can be very…persuasive" he said, leaving it at that as he got into a small car, taking off down the road.

The girl smirked, bringing the binoculars back to her eyes to study the house again "This should be interesting" she said to herself before also getting up and approaching three men.

The oldest shivered "Yes Admiral Sasha?" he asked, trembling.

Sasha grinned evilly "You three will go detain the Avatar. Don't hurt her" she ordered.

The men nodded, quickly scrambling to leave.

Sasha smirked as she moved to her car "Let the games begin" she said, a devious smile on her face.


	3. School?

**Wow, already I have fifteen pages to start out, and another eleven of stuff that's been written ahead. And I've gotten so many ideas! Already I have finished five chapters since friday! (Inclucing the last two posted) and I still have several more ideas that are just flowing through my mind! This is truely amazing! I don't own Avatar but I do own all of the other characters you guys don't know. I don't however, own Yori. She is created by a friend of mine and so belongs to Murtaghismyhottie.**

Kira groaned, coming to very slowly. It seemed as though the world was spinning. Carefully she sat up, clutching her head "Funny, I don't remember feeling like this the first time" she muttered.

She then groaned as the room decided to spin wildly. Carefully she walked, or rather stumbled, towards the door, her head spinning in wild circles. Cautiously she listened at the door and not hearing anything she opened it to reveal a hall way upstairs.

She could hear talking from downstairs and so she quietly moved to the stairs, jumping over one of the steps as though in habit. Carefully she peaked out around the corner to see another hall leading to a living room. She frowned, this place seemed familiar.

She then paused as she heard the voices "Well you were wrong! She _was _kidnapped!" a younger voice said.

Someone snorted "I don't care. She's eighteen, she can just leave" an adult male said.

Kira heard a sigh and leaned forward, trying to hear "KC, please. She's been kidnapped for a year. At least give her time to realize she's safe now that we got rid of that man" a female said.

Kira gasped "Zuko!" she whispered.

She heard some people standing "What was that?" the adult male said.

Kira scowled, getting ready to fight. With quick movements she jumped down, pulling her fist back, fire lighting up and ready to throw. She then stopped, freezing "Mom? Dad?" she asked.

She then tensed, her face cold "Where. Is. He" she demanded dangerously.

The four figures exchanged surprised looks "Sweety he kidnapped you, why would you care?" her mom asked.

Kira scowled, her fist lighting up dangerously as a tear rolled down her cheek "Tell me where he is right now or I will burn this place down, family or not" she said dangerously.

As if to prove her point the fire alarm began going off. Danny snorted "They took him to school" he said.

Confusion crossed Kira's face before she laughed "That's it? Well that's just pathetic" she commented.

Danny shook his head "No. Trust me when I say schools gone down hill. They have to be careful of course, any one who can't bend doesn't know what's going on" he said, shooting a dark look at the flame in her hand "But basically the Fire Regime has taken over and plan to destroy us all and at school they recruit the fire benders and they try to send the other benders off to jail or juvenile, depending on age" he said.

Kira gasped, moving towards the door "I have to go save him" she said in worry.

Her mother grabbed her arm, stopping her "Kira! He kidnapped you!" she said.

Kira shot her a dangerous glare "Actually I went with someone else willingly who left me by him where he kidnapped me before I joined him of free will and got him to go to the good side where we got engaged" she said icily.

Kira's father gasped, looking at her hand but seemed puzzled at the lack of ring. Kira coughed slightly, motioning to her necklace. Her brother Danny stared at it suspiciously "Isn't that like those engagement necklaces on Avatar?" he asked.

Kira nodded "Yes, now if you excuse me I need to go rescue Zuko from school" she said, moving towards the door.

She then chuckled "Rescue Zuko from school, where's the irony in that" she said lightly.

She then looked thoughtful "Which school is he at?" she asked.

Jerry smiled "He's at Conners High" he said.

Kira paused "My old school?" she asked.

They all nodded and Kira sighed "Fine" she said, moving again to the door.

Her dad cleared his throat "A few problems, first, what makes you think we're letting you leave? You're a fire bender and probably working with the Fire Regime. Second, you don't have a way to get there" he said.

Kira's eyes widened "Hold it! Where's my pack!?" she cried out, instantly panicking.

Danny smirked at his dad "In the living room" he said.

Quickly Kira went towards it, grabbing hers and Zuko's packs before fingering his broadswords, she had to get him back. She then hesitated, placing the packs down before fingering the wooden staff, carefully lifting it up "I had hoped I wouldn't need this" she said sadly.

She then shivered "Aang if you come here you are so dead" she muttered.

Danny touched her shoulder, confusion of his face "Aang and Zuko? Aren't those the names of the Avatar characters?" he asked.

Kira smirked "You really think I'd stay away from mom if I had a choice? I've been in that world and it's been…interesting to say the least" she said softly.

She then clenched her fist around the glider "But I'll have to explain later" she said.

Quickly her dad moved in her ay "Your not leaving" he said.

Danny however smirked, moving into a horse stance and shooting his wrists forward, earth coming from off of his arms and pinning their dad against the wall "You did say she should leave" he commented.

Kira smiled at him, kissing his cheek. Danny balked "Ew! Girl germs!" he cried out.

Kira smiled and quickly ran out the door, unfurling the glider before leaping into the air and soaring off. Danny narrowed his eyes "That's…weird" he commented.

His mother looked at him "Why?" she asked.

Danny looked at the sky where Kira vanished "Because that glider was similar to Aang's in Avatar and he was an air bender but Kira was a fire bender" he said slowly.

Jerry raised an eyebrow "So what? She can bend two elements?" he asked, ignoring their angry dad.

Danny shrugged "No idea" he commented.

_**Line break**_

Kira soared through the sky, looking down in a mixture of fear and delight. It was kind of weird, an air bender who was afraid of heights. For a moment she wondered if there were air benders in this world. That would be neat if there were!

Sure it was nice not having to look like a fool but it got kind of lonely for only her and Aang to air bend. Even if she had gone more fire bender than anything. She really only used her other elements when she needed to…like now.

Finally she saw the school and dropped into a dive, landing carefully on the roof. With slow footsteps she looked through a window to the office where she cold see Zuko denying several questions, a confused look on his face.

Carefully Kira got to the ground and walked in, limping slightly and leaning on the staff as she entered the office "Excuse me?" she asked in a frail voice.

Zuko looked at her in surprise but didn't say anything. A lady looked at her in pity "Yes dear?" she asked.

Kira whimpered, her right leg shaking "My brother was supposed to come in and tell you we were new here. But I don't think he remembered. Sometimes his memory isn't the best. He even thinks he's a prince sometimes. Ever since the accident" she whispered quietly.

The lady looked to him in pity before nodding "If you want, our drama class is open for the moment until we can figure out a schedule" she said.

Kira nodded weakly "That sounds good" she said.

Carefully Zuko walked towards her "Need some help?" he asked.

Kira nodded, leaning on him and winking slightly "Thank you Lee" she said quietly.

She then leaned fractionally closer "Names Jen" she whispered.

Lee smiled "Can you show us the way?" he asked respectfully.

Kira chuckled "Poor Lee, he thinks that he needs to respect everyone, even those who try to hurt me" she said in a frail and playful voice.

The lady nodded and motioned for them to follow, Kira leaning on Zuko and the staff "You got a plan?" Zuko whispered.

Kira's lips barely lowered in a frown "Nope" she whispered back, smiling as the lady shot a look back.

Finally they reached a class room in the back of the school "Here you go. It's not very big but it's something" she said.

Kira and Zuko nodded, entering the class. The teacher was no where to be seen but four students were there. Kira's eyes widened slightly "Tell the teacher these two will be joining her class" the lady said stiffly before leaving.

As soon as she was gone one of the kids rose "Kira? What happened? Are you hurt? And shouldn't you have been in the graduating class? And where did you go?" she asked.

Kira bit her lip, putting a finger up as she stopped leaning on Zuko and the staff. She then smiled sweetly at Zuko "See? Told you I'm a good actor" she said deviously.

Zuko rolled his eyes "Well you hadn't had to act in a year" he muttered in his defense.

Kira chuckled, Zuko had mentioned before their trip to Omashu that Kira's acting skills were fading. Kira shot him an annoyed look "Actually I've been acting during all of your little meetings. I have to so I don't fall asleep" she commented.

The girl then cleared her throat and Kira blushed "Okay, your questions? In order. Um…Nothing happened, I was acting…was I in the graduating class? Wow, has it really been that long? And I was kidnapped" she said, trying to think.

She then smiled, looking at the class "So, Maggie, Lucy, Dave, and Amanda. Nice to see you all again" she said.

Amanda frowned "You were kidnapped? So what are you doing here?" she asked.

Kira frowned, looking at Zuko "Um…my parents mistook my rescuer for the kidnapper?" she asked.

Zuko nodded "Pretty much" he commented.

Kira sighed, leaning against his shoulder "Problem is we need to get out of here before they find out who I am" Kira said in frustration.

Amanda snorted "Good luck, only one person has escaped and she was a fire bender" she said.

Kira's eyes widened "You know about bending" she asked.

Amanda nodded hesitantly and Maggie sighed "We all do, us four. Amanda is a water bender, Dave is an earth bender, and Lucy and I are air benders" she said.

She then smiled "So I take it you two are benders?" she asked.

Kira however gaped at Lucy and Maggie "There are air benders…" she breathed.

She then turned to Zuko, her eyes shining "There are actually air benders!" she squealed, pulling him into a small dance.

Zuko shook his head "Kira, this is a bit different…remember?" he asked.

Kira shook her head "I know but still…this means that I won't have the wipe out of an entire civilization on my hands" she said breathlessly.

Zuko couldn't help but smile "Then we'll celebrate…after we get out" he said pointedly.

Kira pouted "You always take away the fun master grumpy" she said, sitting down.

Suddenly the door opened and an old hag came in, her expression alarmed. Quickly Amanda stood "Mrs. Mantague? This is…" "Lee and Jen" she said, adapting into the frail voice again.

Amanda shot her a weird look before smiling "They are new, and they are benders" she said.

Mrs. Mantague looked at them before nodding "Every one take cover. The Rebel has gotten past security. They caught a glimpse of her" she said, struggling to keep composed.

Amanda's eyes widened fractionally before she nodded "We'll help these two hide" she said innocently.

The teacher smiled "Thank you dear. Shame your not a fire bender" she said.

Amanda's fists clenched but the teacher was already out the door. Dave frowned "The Rebel? She only comes if there is someone she wants to save. She's already gotten her friends out" he said, his eyes narrowed.

Suddenly Lucy gasped "Kira! And her…friend?" she asked.

Kira smiled "Zuko" she told them. Maggie gaped "Like off of Avatar?" she asked.

Kira blushed "Actually he _is _from Avatar. That's kinda where I was kidnapped to" she said sheepishly.

Amanda rolled her eyes "Still the writer" she muttered.

Lucy sighed "So basically we need to create a distraction so Kira and Zuko can leave?" she asked.

Kira looked thoughtful "We _could _organize a rebellion. I'm sure that not everyone here wants to be here and the benders know what's going on so I'm sure they'd help and the non benders who don't know would join or flee, creating a distraction" she said.

Zuko nodded "Should work. So what? Just run out and start bending?" he asked.

Kira shook her head, getting into an unfamiliar stance. She focused, taking a deep breath "Actually Aang and Iroh came up with a new technique I can use" she said, taking another deep breath.

She then carefully began spinning, fire circling her like water would. With steady deep breaths she highered one hand and air began to circle above the fire. She continued to take deep breaths, circling slowly before she moved her hands together, shooting them towards the door.

Instantly the two elements collided and rammed the door, creating a large explosion. Everyone quickly covered their faces. As soon as the smoke cleared they grinned. Maggie looked at Kira in awe "You're the Avatar? I thought that was a myth!" she said.

Kira smirked "Less talking, more running" she said, running out into a hall.

Instantly they were face to face with the startled Mrs. Mantague. Kira smirked, flicking her hands upwards. Earth shot through the ground and instantly surrounded the teacher. Kira smiled, curtseying "Sorry but it's time to leave" she said.

Quickly they took off running down the hall. Before they reached the end though several people blocked them. Kira scowled, turning back to see a dozen behind them. She glared at Amanda "Aren't there other benders?" she asked.

Amanda shrugged "Yes but they might be threatened to silence" she said. Kira scowled as they got into a group, all back to back.

She narrowed her eyes, glaring darkly at the teachers who surrounded them. But before they could attack however a flame circled the six, pushing the teachers back but while it didn't release any heat towards the group.

Kira looked around in confusion, instantly spotting a masked figure who brought the flames to them in obvious control. All Kira could see was vibrant amber eyes and that it was a female but the black she wore hid everything else.

Kira gulped as she shot out her hand, fingers outstretched. The fire separated, successfully hitting a metal object on the teachers wrists and melting them to a wall. Quickly she motioned for Zuko and Kira to follow. They hesitated, looking at Amanda as more teachers came "Go! We'll hold them off!" she said, getting into a bending stance.

Kira hesitated a bit long but gripped her staff, running after the mystery girl. Kira narrowed her eyes, watching every movement warily. Suddenly the girl dived down a side hall and Kira and Zuko skidded to a stop in front of it.

Kira raised an eyebrow as they turned down the hall to see the girl lifting a tile to reveal a tunnel "Come on" she said roughly. Quickly Kira and Zuko went down into the tunnel and the girl closed it, bathing them in darkness.

Kira yelped as someone grabbed her "I've got you, walk quietly" the girl whispered.

Kira looked besides her "Zu…" "I've got both of you" the girl snapped, pulling them along.

Kira bit her lip, continuing to follow and occasionally stumbling over loose stones. Finally Kira noticed the tunnel grow lighter but before they could reach the end the girl stopping, taking off her mask to reveal snowy white hair "Where. Have. You. Been" she demanded, her dark brown eyes flashing dangerously.

Kira smiled, gasping in delight "Yori!" she cried out.

She moved forward but a fire rose up between them. Instinctually Kira stepped back, her arm moving down so that dirt showered the fire. Her eyes widened in surprise. Toph had designed that move so that not even Azula's fire could withstand it.

It was then that Kira saw the white laced throughout the flames. She couldn't help but wonder how Yori was able to control it "Yori what are you doing?" Kira asked.

Yori glared as her, the fire lowering fractionally "Thanks for leaving" she said simply, her tone sarcastic and icy.

Kira scowled in frustration "What is with it with you people! I was kidnapped!" she shouted angrily.

Someone began chuckling, making Yori get rid of the flames "Told you" Danny said, tossing Kira and Zuko's stuff to their respective owners.

He smiled "Ready to hit the road?" he asked, handing another pack to Yori as he shouldered his own pack.

Kira looked down at her pack in confusion "What about dad?" she asked.

Danny shrugged "We've officially been kicked out. Any idea where to go? Maybe we can find a rebellion against the Fire Regime" he suggested.

Zuko raised an eyebrow "Fire Regime?" he asked.

Yori clenched her fists "The monsters responsible for this mess" she hissed.

Kira smiled mischievously "The Fire Regime" she said, testing the name.

Suddenly Danny touched her shoulder "Kira…you're the Avatar? Aren't you? I saw you fire bend and then you took off on a glider and it's the only thing I can think of" he said.

Kira sighed "Yes" she said quietly.

She then grabbed Zuko's hand, determination rising in her "I am the Avatar" she said determinedly.

And she wasn't going to let her world…no, her _people_, down.

_**Line break**_

Sasha paced angrily in front of Amanda, Maggie, Lucy, and Dave. Her eyes were wild and her red hair seemed alive with fire. Her green eyes continued to blaze as she stopped, turning to the fours who were on their knees, hands tied behind their backs "Why did you help her?" she asked.

Amanda's eyes flashed "She's our friend" she said loyally, the others agreeing. Sasha scowled and tossed some sparks forward.

Amanda shivered in pain as they brushed her skin "Take them to Volcano Island where they can rot" Sasha shouted.

Several men walked forward, herding the four off. Sasha scowled, turning towards a man behind her "Captain" she snapped.

The man trembled, taking a step forward "Y-yes Admiral Sasha?" he asked nervously.

Sasha's lip curled "Retrieve the Avatar. She got past my men at the school so she is not to be underestimated" she snapped. Quickly the man left, several others following, none of them wanting to experience Sasha's fury.

Sasha's eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked at a picture of Kira "You will not escape. I _will _have your blood even if it kills me" she hissed…


	4. Memories

**Yes, this chapter is short but really I couldn't think of much I could do with it. It's more of a set up for future chapters. Now, ATLA belongs to Mike and Bryan while Yori belongs to Murtaghismyhottie. Everyone else is mine.**

Yori smiled "So…first off we had better get to base so we can get a plan of what we're doing" she said.

Kira looked questionably at Zuko "Base?" they asked at the same time.

Yori smirked "Of course. I need to find out someplace to put everyone until it's all clear for them to take off. We found a good house to use. The Fire Regime already attacked it so hopefully it'll be safe" she said.

Kira didn't know why but those words brought a bad feeling in her stomach. And as soon as she saw the house she knew why. The door was barely on it's hinges and the windows had been shattered. There were scorch marks everywhere and to the non trained eye looked as though a fire had burned it down.

But that wasn't what made Kira go weak kneed. She _knew _this house. She use to come here all the time. She couldn't help but let a strangled sob escape her throat "_No_…" she whispered, running up to it and running through the open door way. She stopped as she entered, her heart pounding wildly as memories assaulted her.

__

Kira laughed as she entered the door, the figure besides her occasionally tickling her "Randy stop it!" she shrieked, the laughter making her lungs hurt. Randy grinned slyly. They had been going out for two years so far and had become very close since her cousin introduced them in seventh grade.

Kira smiled brightly, looking in wonder around the home "Wow, it's really nice here" she said.

Suddenly she felt nervous "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

Randy looked at her teasingly "Well I was forced to have dinner with your family so you're going to have to tolerate mine for a little" he teased.

Kira smirked, pushing his shoulder playfully "It was my dads idea" she defended.

Randy smiled and took her hand, kissing it lightly "And a brilliant one" he said.

He then motioned for her to enter "After you" he said, bowing slightly, a teasing smirk on his face. Kira rolled her eyes but still smiled.

Kira shook her head, her stomach turning wildly as she looked around. Inside everything was destroyed. The once spotless house had nearly an inch of dust on everything and even so, the only thing that even appeared the slightest bit usable was the couch and even that was questionable. Kira then moved out to the back, her heart clenching in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks.

__

Kira looked breathlessly at the back yard "It's beautiful" she breathed.

Randy smiled proudly "My grandmother has a lot of spare time" he commented. Kira couldn't help but stare in awe.

It wasn't very big, maybe a fourth of an acre but there was a row of flowers that lined the white picket fence. The grass was the greenest grass she had every seen and nicely complemented the gray awning. Pots of flowers hung everywhere and a glass table on one end of the porch seemed to bathe the entire thing in a stunning rainbow.

Off to the side was a small fountain with three levels and wonderfully crafted frogs in it. But what caught Kira's eye was the beautiful rose bush by it that seemed to explode with color while releasing a sweet fragrance.

Kira took a deep breath, the picture becoming complete as the rain began to lightly fall, almost no more than a mist.

Tears rolled down Kira's cheeks as she approached the rose bush. Every flower was dead and the pots had long since fallen. As she walked she could hear the glass from the table crunching under foot. She smiled sadly, picking the last remaining rose from the bush.

It seemed to be the only flower that survived. It wasn't to spectacular, just a small white rose. Kira held it in her palm, admiring how such a small object could carry such beauty. Suddenly a gust of wind blew it from her hands. Desperately she reached for it, missing by a mere inch.

But before it could vanish another hand caught it. Kira looked sadly at Zuko as he watched her, holding the flower gently "Someone lived here you knew" he said.

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Kira didn't answer, instead running at Zuko and wrapping her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder "He was a good friend" she whispered.

She didn't reveal how she really felt because truth was…she had loved Randy, almost as much as she loved Zuko. She then pulled back, looking at the flower in Zuko's hand "And now he's gone" she said, her voice thick with emotion.

Zuko looked thoughtfully at the flower before concentrating. Kira cried out as it was bathed in fire but she stared in confusion as the fire vanished, leaving the rose the same as before. Zuko held it out to her and carefully Kira touched it, gasping in surprise "What did you…" she trailed off.

The rose now felt as hard as her diamond blades. Zuko smiled lightly "It's something Iroh's been learning to impress the ladies. He taught me it as well. It crystallizes the plants. That rose will never die" he said.

Kira chuckled, tears still flowing down her cheeks as she leaned into Zuko's embrace "Thank you" she said.

Zuko didn't answer, instead he tucked the rose into her hair. Kira smiled up at him before wiping her tears away "Come on, we had better go see what my brother and Yori are up to" she said.

Zuko smirked "So is Yori an old friend as well?" he asked.

Kira nodded "She's my best friend. We used to work together and we've been inseparable since" she said with a smile.

Zuko nodded "Come on" he said, prodding her to follow him.

As soon as they entered Yori looked up nervously from a GPS "Kira I'm so sorry! I didn't even think…" she trailed off.

Kira looked down but then met her friends gaze "Do you know what happened?" she asked.

Yori shrugged "No. After you left he became so…empty. But then one day he began looking thoughtful, occasionally chuckling darkly and glaring at certain kids, benders actually. And then the next day his house was like this. They found his grandmothers body but not his. He just…vanished. We don't know if he was taken to prison or if he managed to escape" she said unsurely.

Kira nodded "So was he a bender?" she asked.

Yori nodded "His grandmother was an earth bender, she actually made that statue herself. And he was a water bender. They said he was one of the best. Powerful, graceful, and deadly if need be. If anyone could have made it out, it'd be him" she said, trying to comfort Kira.

Kira shook her head "Maybe. For now it'll be easier to assume the worst though" she said.

She then grinned slightly "So what's the plan?" she asked.

Yori smiled in relief and held up the GPA "I figure we head across Death Valley to California. I've heard that it's rebel capital, though New York is a close second. But California is closer" she said.

Kira nodded "Alright, we'll leave tomorrow" she said.

Yori and Danny smiled at each other, though Yori's was a bit off. Danny then got up, talking to Kira.

Only Zuko saw Yori turn away, guilt clouding her expression.


	5. StrandedGreat

**Wow, two chapters in one night? I'm on a roll! And I'm not even meaning too! This is awesome! Don't own ATLA or Yori. Only thing I own is Kira.**

A brown truck drove down the dirt roads leaving behind a large cloud, The four had already been traveling for a few long hours and were currently nearing Death Valley… "Achoo!"

Yori sighed "Bless you" she said in boredom, her fingers idly drumming on her knee.

Danny snorted "Again" he said, shooting Zuko a sharp glance in the mirror.

Zuko glared at him "It's not my fault. It's all the stupid dust!" he said, struggling to keep his voice down as to not wake Kira.

She was lucky enough to fall asleep within the first hour of the car ride and Zuko was quite content to let her sleep. They hadn't gotten the chance to rest after the school incident. Yori shot him a sharp glance "So can't you at least stop sneezing?" she asked.

Zuko scowled "It would involve closing the windows and baking in this piece of junk" he said dryly.

Danny's hands tightened on the wheel "Are you calling my truck junk?" he asked angrily.

Yori smirked, leaning back in the passenger seat "Finally someone agrees with me. And sorry Danny but it's the cold hard truth. He just has the guts to actually say it" she commented, her white hair fluttering in the breeze.

Danny turned to glare at her for a moment "I hate you" he muttered.

Yori smirked again, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously "I know" she said casually.

Zuko snickered "I can see why you and Kira are friends" he commented.

Yori simply smiled before studying the different knobs in the truck "Doesn't this thing at least have air conditioning?" she whined.

Danny shook his head "No, and my truck is _not _a _thing_" he muttered.

Yori sighed in frustration "We _so _should have taken my Durango but _no_. We had to take the traveling garbage dump!" she said, touching the glove box for emphasis that promptly fell off, dumping the contents in her lap.

Zuko raised an eyebrow in confusion, ignoring Danny's scowling "What's a Durango?" he asked.

A smirk rose on Danny's face "A gas guzzler" he commented.

Yori's eyes flashed "Hey, it gets four more than yours" she quickly pitched in.

She then smiled innocently "And _mine _actually has air conditioning and stereo" she said slyly, making Danny scowl again.

Zuko suddenly looked back, smirking slightly "So yours is more valuable?" he asked.

Yori leaned back smugly "Most definitely" she said casually.

Zuko smiled casually, leaning back in the seat while carefully shaking Kira's shoulder "So if any of the two 'vehicles' would be destroyed it would be better if it were this one?" he asked as Kira woke, looking around sleepily.

Danny opened his mouth to protest but Yori was faster "Yes" she said.

Zuko smirked "Good. Because we're being chased" he said easily.

Yori's and Kira's heads snapped back in alarm to see several black hummers following them. Yori bit her lip, muttering a curse under her breath. Surprised, Kira turned to her "Since when do you swear?" she asked.

Yori looked at her with fear filled eyes "I recognize those hummers. The drivers came to my house to talk to my parents once. It's easy to recognize the drivers because all of the Fire Regime captains only allow red cars. All but Admiral Sasha. I've never met her face to face but I've heard that she is easily the most ruthless. And although she never comes herself to fights or to deal with rogue benders hr men are just as dangerous" she explained.

Kira nodded "So, fight or flight?" she asked.

Yori hesitated "I'd say we ditch the garbage heap and run for our lives" she said.

Danny snorted "One, we aren't leaving my truck!" he shouted "And two, couldn't you go all Avatar power on their butts sis?" he asked.

Yori scoffed "She's not the Avatar so stop encouraging her" she said bitingly.

Kira looked back nervously "Besides. Between Iroh and Aang's teachings I've learned it's only best to fight when needed" she said.

Zuko shot her a smirk "Yep. It was attack of the guru-goodie-goodies for about a month until Kira and Uncle realized that it meant no sparring" he joked.

Kira punched his shoulder and he winced, looking back as Kira turned to Danny "We need to stop and run. Forget about the junk!" she said.

Danny scowled "I'll show you junk" he muttered, slamming the gas.

His three passengers screamed in alarm as they tore down the road. Only Yori thought to look back "Incoming!" she shrieked.

Zuko quickly turned, leaning out the window and shooting his hand back, his fire blast easily cancelling the one fired at them. They all grinned in elation when suddenly the engine sputtered. They all paled, exchanging looks as Danny's look of excitement change to one of surprise and utter confusion.

And then they saw the smoke and Zuko had only a second to react, yanking off his seat belt and moving over to Kira, barely creating a fire shield in time as an explosion tore through the car, tossing them out. Zuko quickly shifted Kira so she would land on top of him as they flew.

He grunted in pain as they landed, a crack sounding as fire seemed to shoot through his chest. He groaned, getting unsteadily to his feet and looking over towards where Yori was shielding Danny "You two okay?" he called.

Yori carefully dropped her shield, her face pale "Look out!" she screeched. Kira and Zuko whirled around, instinctually ducking as a fire ball shot up ahead. Quickly Zuko began pulling Kira towards Yori and Danny but they were stopped as a fire ball exploded between them.

Yori waved her arms frantically "Ignore us! Just get moving!" she shouted. Kira looked back nervously before meeting her best friends gaze. Both girls nodded as an unspoken command passed between them.

Quickly Kira began pulling Zuko's arm and the two raced into the desert, ducking as fire balls whizzed over head "Where are we going?" Zuko asked.

Kira kept her eyes ahead, refusing to look back "I don't know" she answered.

_**Line break**_

They finally stopped as the sun went down. Zuko was panting and holding his chest that still burned, he suspected broken ribs but figured it was best to get to safety first. Kira groaned as she looked around and saw no sign of Danny or Yori "Mom is going to kill me" she muttered.

She then started coughing harshly, holding her chest as a spasm of pain shot through it. Instantly Zuko was at her side, checking her forehead. Kira growled, batting his hand away "I'm fine" she muttered.

Zuko's face however scrunched up in worry "Actually you have a fever" he said knowingly.

Kira groaned, sinking to the ground before looking at the desert around her in a panic "But in Death Valley the nights can get as unbearably cold as the day is hot" she said in worry.

Carefully Zuko scooped her up in his arms, breathing deeply "Just rest, we'll find Yori and Danny tomorrow" he whispered.

He then sighed, a puff of fire exiting his mouth. He smiled gently "Remember back in the boiling rock? You kept me warm. Now it's my turn to keep you warm" he said.

Kira shivered, she felt tired and achy "We're in the middle of the desert, not a prison" she muttered, wondering where her adrenaline rush went.

Zuko chuckled "Aren't they the same thing?" he teased.

She shot him a harsh look before sighing "Well, we might as well get comfortable" she said, moving her hands to create a cave.

Zuko chuckled, leaning against a wall and allowing her to lean against him. Kira sighed, coughing slightly as she leaned into his embrace. As though in a daze she watched outside and fancied she saw it start to rain heavily but put it off as her imagination "Hey Zuko?" she asked.

He made a small noise to show he was listening. Kira moved forward, her face downcast "Do you think Randy is really alive?" she asked.

Zuko sighed, remembering Yori's guilty face "To be honest…I don't know. But something tells me that if he was as close as I think he is to you…he'll still be alive. Even if just to see you again because you seem to have that affect on people" he said gently.

Kira coughed again, shivering slightly. Gently Zuko shifted her so he could create a flame in his hand. Kira then chuckled "Do you remember that time I switched Sokka's boomerang for Aang's staff?" she asked suddenly.

Zuko looked at her in surprise before also chuckling "Yes. The two of them were bickering for days until they found out it ad been you" he said.

He then shook his head in amusement "But that wasn't near as good as when you and Toph built that little pit in the entrance hall to the Ba Sing Se palace. I think several of those guards will never recover" he said with a chuckle.

Kira smiled weakly "I miss them" she said.

Zuko could only agree "They were annoying but they were easily some of the bravest and wisest people I know" he said quietly.

Kira then looked at him "Do you think we'll see them?" she asked.

Zuko sighed "We didn't see any one from your world in mine so probably not" he said quietly.

Kira looked down "Thanks for always being there" she said quietly.

Zuko smiled at her gently "Your welcome" he whispered.

_**Line break**_

The next morning was bright and sunny. Carefully Kira lowered the cave, feeling much better after a good nights sleep. She looked around the barren landscape nervously "So…any idea on where to go?" she asked.

Zuko looked around thoughtfully before looking upwards, carefully launching a fire ball into the sky as he held his chest carefully. Kira froze in alarm, scanning the desert in fear "Zuko what are you doing! They'll find us!" she said in alarm.

Zuko however smirked as a dust cloud began approaching them "Yes…they will" he said.

Kira froze before smiling as she saw her brother directing an earth slab in their direction, Yori riding the back. However they stopped, not seeming to see the two "Will you just shut up!?" Danny shouted.

Yori crossed her arms "If you'd have listened to me we wouldn't be in this mess" she said icily.

Danny screamed in anger, grabbing onto his hair and pulling it "How in the world did I get stuck in the middle of the desert with you!? How about we just find Kira and get out!" he said angrily.

Yori put her hands up in defense "Well if we went towards the fire ball we'd find them" she said.

Danny scowled "Or your just leading me into some sort of trap!" he said.

Yori's eyes flashed "Do you really think I'd lead you into a trap!? I could have fried your butt ages ago when Kira left!" she shrieked.

Danny shouted in anger, lunging at her. Quickly Yori grabbed the front of his shirt, using his momentum to duck and swing him over head so that he fell into the dirt. Kira couldn't help but burst out laughing "Looks like some ones got some new moves" she commented, surprising the two benders.

Yori instantly brightened "Kira!" she shrieked, running forward and hugging her, shooting a dirty glare at Zuko.

However it left her face as she pulled back "I'm so glad your safe and unharmed" she said.

Kira looked back sheepishly "Not quite. Zuko was injured, maybe you guys have some bandages?" she asked.

Yori smiled apologetically "Nope, sorry" she said.

Zuko shrugged, wincing slightly "That's okay, we can stop in a town" he said.

Kira then bit her lip "One problem" she said, attracting the others attention "Where is a town?" she asked, her voice echoing in the still air…


	6. The Four Masters?

**Okay yes, this chapter and the last one are pretty short but at least there are two! And to be honest this one had absolutely nothing written forty minutes ago. But on the bright side the next chapter will be way long and is already partway written! Or I might cut it in half, depends on how long it is when I finish it. Anyways, enjoy! Only own Kira.**

Danny scowled, turning to Yori "This is all your fault!" he accused.

Yori snarled at him "My fault!? How is this my fault!?" she screeched.

Danny scoffed "For suggesting we come this way, duh" he said.

Yori snarled "Why you little…"

"That's enough!" Kira shouted, moving between the two.

She looked back and forth between the two in confusion "Are you two always like this?" she asked.

Danny and Yori shrugged "Pretty much" they said in unison.

Kira took a step back in shock, looking towards Zuko who looked easily surprised. Kira then sighed "Well, we might as well try to get moving" she said.

Yori sighed "Look, there is no way we'll be able to make it out of here alive without some sort of vehicle" she said, a small twinkle in her eye.

Kira shot her a small look "Aren't you supposed to be the optimist? Besides, since I'm the avatar I can get us water and shelter" she said.

Yori's eyes flashed "Your not the Avatar" she said crossly.

Kira looked at her in surprise and hurt "Yes, I am" she said.

Zuko stepped forward "I've seen her bend all of the elements. She was personally taught by all of Aang's trainers and myself" he said.

Yori rounded on him "And you! You rescue Kira, convince her she's the Avatar and that your some prince of a cartoon? Making her believe she's been there? Your just sick" she spat.

Kira raised an eyebrow "Um, Yori? Are you okay?" she asked.

Yori however crossed her arms "Kira listen. Obviously I'm the only one with brains right now so please listen to me. You not the Avatar. You never were. So now it's time to stop playing" she said harshly.

Kira glared at her friend "Well you seemed pretty supportive earlier. What happened?" she asked.

Yori cried out angrily "What happened is that I almost lost my best friend because she believes a lie!" she said.

Kira's fists shook and she launched her fist forward, earth launching from the ground. Quickly Yori jumped, only to hit the ground as a burst of air hit her. She cried out as she hit the ground, rolling a bit "Don't you ever say I'm living a lie because I'm not. I really did go to that world and met with masters who could easily bend circles around you" she said.

Yori scowled "Fine then. I'll prove it. I'm one of four people who call themselves the great masters. And each of us has a special ability. If that world really does exist then this will work. If not then I'll have to find some way to convince you of the truth" she said angrily, her voice containing some hurt.

Instantly the ground began rumbling and Kira's eyes widened in alarm "What are you doing!?" she called as dust began to swirl around them.

Yori's brown eyes seemed to almost glow as the air in front of her began to warp and shift. Kira gasped, it was like looking into a stain glass window. Suddenly a roaring filled the air and the strange portal grew to enormous size before a giant animal came crashing through, colliding with the ground and collapsing, dislodging it's passengers.

Immediately the portal vanished and Yori swayed dizzily before gaping at the figures who slowly stood. Kira couldn't help but shriek, tackling the closet to her "Aang! Oh my gosh this is so amazing!" she shrieked.

**__**

Line break

Kira smiled brightly, stepping away from Aang to look at the others "This is seriously the coolest thing to ever happen" she said breathlessly.

She then turned to smile at Yori "See I…" she trailed off, worry crossing her face. Yori's own face was pale and drawn and she swayed unsteadily on her feet. Quickly Kira moved to her friends side "You okay?" she asked.

Yori nodded, sitting on the warm ground "I've never made a portal to another universe before. I can't believe you were right" she said quietly.

Kira then smiled, turning towards them "So, introductions. Gang? This is my brother Danny and my best friend Yori. Yori, Danny, this is Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka" she said.

She then smiled as Momo flew up to her, scolding her with small chitters "And I can't forget Momo and Appa can I?" she said lightly.

She then turned to Aang who had a solemn expression "Hey, you okay? You three look like you've each seen a ghost" she said, looking at the gang.

Aang met her gaze and she paused, worried. Aang then took a deep breath "Where are we?" he asked.

Kira bit her lip "Well…we're kind of in _my _world" she said sheepishly.

Sokka jerked up "Hold it, _your _world?" he asked.

Zuko snorted "Apparently Kira's from a different world. Yue brought her to our world to help with the war. But now her world…this world has a war and being the Avatar she was called back by Yue to help" he explained.

Aang looked at him in surprise "We thought you two were dead…but you've been here the whole time?" he said in awe.

Kira snorted "Aang, it's only been like what, three days?" she asked.

Aang looked down "Omashu was attacked the night you vanished. We managed to arrest everyone but you and Zuko were gone. We thought you had been kidnapped or worst. That maybe some people escaped" he said.

Kira shook her head "Nope, just hangin in the homeland" she teased.

She then smiled "Hey! Maybe since I helped you with your war you can help me with mine? It's against the Fire Regime" she said.

Sokka snorted, grumbling something under his breath. Kira then looked carefully at Zuko who was trying to hide his trembling "Hey, do you guys have an bandages?" she asked.

Katara nodded "In Appa's saddle, is someone hurt?" she asked.

Kira pointed wordlessly to Zuko and Katara rolled her eyes, pulling the prince over to Appa. Kira smirked "That'll keep them busy. Between Katara fussing over him and him trying to get away we can expect not to see them for a while" she commented.

Toph then looked in Yori's direction "Is she gonna be okay?" she asked.

Yori was still looking pale and tired. She bit her lip before sighing "Well…since you're the avatar I guess I better explain anyways" she muttered.

She then looked at Kira "Remember I said I was part of that group called the great masters? Well there are only four of us. One of each element. I don't know to much about the other three because we've never met. I just know the air bending master resides in Cali" she said.

Kira smirked "So that's why you wanted to go there" she said.

Yori nodded "Yes. But that's only part of it. The four masters are just like the avatar. The four together can equal an avatars power. And instead of the avatar state we each have a special ability. Mine is making portals. Normally I can as many small ones as I like but I've never tried the bigger one and it wiped out a lot of my energy. But basically these four masters are all but hidden from the world, just thought of as normal benders. However when the need arises they are destined to help the avatar face the problem and restore peace and balance. However it does mean we will be heavily targeted as soon as it's known I'm a master" she said.

Kira shrugged "We're already targeted because of me so why not. Besides, it means we get a new adventure. Only this time I'll have my friends behind me…all of them. And even family" she said, meeting her, for once, silent brothers gaze.

Danny gave a small smile, nodding. Kira then held out her hand for Yori to take, carefully helping her up. She then looked at Aang and the others "And you'll help too, right?" she asked.

Aang smiled "You kidding? More adventures in a whole world I haven't seen? Of course!" he said.

Kira smiled, looked around at their little rag tag gang "Now…we just need to find the other masters, right?" she asked Yori.

Her friend smiled tiredly "One down…three to go" she whispered.


	7. Randy

Everyone laughed at Sokka as they walked through a small canyon. He was currently dealing with 'Suki withdrawals' and trying to deal with Yori's obsessive fan girl flirting.

Yori gave him an innocent look "You know, I could always take you on a date to cheer you up" she said innocently.

Sokka just groaned in response. Kira shook her head in amusement at their antics. They had been traveling through the desert for the past two days and were now out of the brutal heat and in a large canyon. Kira looked up, her skin prickling uncomfortably.

Shaking it off Kira turned to Yori "So exactly where is this air master?" she asked.

Yori paused, blushing "Um…Cali?" she said sheepishly.

Kira shot her an annoyed look "You don't know? You only know the state? Which happens to be one of the most populated states in the USA?" she asked.

Yori shrugged "Actually I'm not even completely sure on the state. I heard they were here three years ago but I've no idea where they went since then. And even then it was only a rumor" she said.

Kira sighed but let it drop. Luckily Yori was back to herself. She had recovered from the portal incident after a good nights rest. Ever since she's been popping up all over the place using the portals. It had gotten to the point where Toph kept her stuck in the ground for twenty minutes until she promised to stop.

They had been deviating between walking and flying for the past few days and were all ready to get to a town. Especially Zuko who had strict orders to stay on Appa. Suddenly chills ran up Kira's spine and everyone froze "Hold on you guys felt that?" she asked.

Cautiously Zuko climbed down to join them "It feels like we're being watched" he muttered.

The gang stood tense, looking around in worry, studying the sides of the canyon that now looked very unwelcoming "Maybe we should…" Sokka didn't get the chance to finish as men jumped out of hiding, instantly surrounding them.

Quickly the gang gathered in a circle, launching steady attacks though Kira kept mainly with fire while Aang did the same with air. They managed to get rid of the men in just seconds but instantly another group took their place, with four times as many as before.

Kira felt her heart pound in fear but she didn't let it show as the people surrounded them "Let us go and we may let you off easy" she growled.

One of the men snorted, stepping forward. His hood threw a shadow over the top half of his face, making him mysterious. But somehow his smirk made Kira's heart leap in a strange and unexpected happiness. For a moment she studied him in confusion before scowled "Are you in charge?" she asked.

His smirk deepened "Actually I am, and I must say I'm surprised you're a fire bender. I would have marked you as air or earth. Or even water to match your swan like grace" he said casually.

Kira remained silent, glaring as he turned to Yori "And Yori. You've always been so peaceful, not at all like those hot tempered fire benders" he said in a falsely pitying voice.

Kira snorted "Obviously you don't know her as well as you thought. Peaceful? As if" she commented.

Yori smirked, sneaking a high five. The man however didn't seem so amused. He scowled, giving his face a threatening appearance. For a moment Kira thought she saw his eyes flash, a vibrant blue before the calm returned and he smirked "So the question is…what to do" he said.

He cocked his head as if in puzzlement but his sickly sweet voice made Kira queasy. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter every time he smirked "Normally we take fire benders and torture them but you I think we can find other…uses" he said to Kira.

Toph glared at him "Pervert" she said dryly.

Kira balled her hands into fists, her body shaking in anger as Aang carefully approached her "So what's the plan?" he asked.

Carefully Kira took a deep breath, looking at her friends behind her before turning a stony gaze to the leader who studied them carefully, a frown on his face "Follow my lead" she hissed.

Quickly Kira shot her fist forward, air shooting forward and knocking several men back. The one in front quickly braced himself but his hood flew opened, his vibrant blue eyes staring at her in shock. Instantly Kira's knees lost feeling and she opened her mouth in horror, her lips moving but no sound came out as tears shot to her eyes.

She closed her mouth, taking a step back in horror. Finally a single word escaped her lips "Randy" she breathed.

_**Line break**_

Without warning Kira's horrified expression was replaced by one of cold anger. All emotion left her eyes and she squared her shoulders "So this is what has become of you. Capturing and torturing people because they fire bend. It doesn't matter whether or not they are innocent" she said, her voice a deadly whisper that carried to everyone.

Randy stared at her in surprise before glaring "No fire bender is innocent. The Fire Regime takes pleasure in destroying lives" he hissed.

Kira's gaze darkened even further "And what makes you think that all fire benders are part of the Fire Regime?" she asked.

She then motioned to the group behind her "And what makes you think we're all fire benders?" she asked icily.

Randy's eyes narrowed dangerously "I saw you and Yori fire bend" he hissed.

Kira snorted "But what about Danny? He's an earth bender, and so is Toph. Katara's a water bender and Sokka can't even bend at all" she said quietly, her voice as devoid of emotion as her eyes.

Randy looked at them carefully before his gaze met Kira's "But association with fire benders just makes them traitors" he hissed.

Zuko raised an eyebrow "Unless the fire benders are traitors themselves. Just because one man leads the people of his element doesn't mean that all of his subjects follow willingly. Some will rebel" he pointed out dutifully.

Randy snorted "Prove that your traitors and I set you free, no strings attached" he said.

Kira smirked and stepped forward. In reflex Randy launched a water whip at her. Kira stood her ground her ground, her mind thinking back to Katara and Toph's training sessions. Like a master she waited, stepping out of the waters way and turning with it, bringing it to her command.

Randy's eyes widened as the water left his control, forming a globe in front of Kira. She moved another hand and dirt rose up, turning it to a murky brown. Skillfully Kira heated the water as she had done in the boiling rock, however this time it had even begun to boil.

Kira then launched the globe at Randy, using air bending to increase the speed double time. Randy gasped in pain as the boiling water hit him, throwing him back into his men. He ignored them however, looking up at Kira in shock, slowly rising to his feet "You're the Avatar?" he asked.

Kira nodded "And nobody threatens my friends" she said darkly.

She then closed her eyes "No matter who they are" she said quietly, her voice pained.

Her eyes then snapped open in surprise as Randy lunged at Zuko "They've brainwashed the avatar! Get them!" he shouted.

Quickly Toph moved her hand in a slice and the earth shifted under Randy, forcing him to the ground. Before she could do more, however, Yori had moved forward, her face livid with fury. She drew her hand back and the smack echoed off of the walls of the canyon, quieting any noise.

Yori panted, her body trembling in anger "How dare you. We have all lost something in this war so don't you dare insinuate that I brainwashed Kira! I gave up everything to protect her and her family while you hid here like a coward, cornering innocent people. And I'm not blind either. You just want her to yourself. But I know how you are, you've always been a filthy perverted freak and you've always been after Kira! I don't even see how she could stand to go out with you! Unless from pity. Oh and news flash, your fighting a losing battle if you want her affection. She's happily engaged to be married" Yori spat.

For a moment Randy stared at her in shock, his hand on his now bright red cheek. Finally he looked at Kira who nodded, her expression pained "It's true" she said quietly.

Once more anger crossed Randy's face before it was replaced by a cold expression. Calmly he snapped his fingers and fearfully one of the men stepped up "Y-yes s-sir?" he stuttered.

Randy kept his cold gaze on Kira "Make sure the Avatar and her friends are fed and get some rest, treat them as quests and they are free to go as they please" he said before turning and vanishing through the crowds.

_**Line break**_

That night Kira sat on a hill overlooking a large camp full of water benders. Hearing someone approach from behind she turned, relaxing as she saw Zuko approach. She turned back as he approached, sitting carefully by her.

For about an hour they sat in silence until Zuko took a deep breath "You know him, don't you?" he asked.

Kira looked down "We went out for awhile" she said quietly.

Zuko winced, lowering his head guiltily. Noticing this Kira frowned "Zuko what's wrong?" she asked.

He turned to her, guilt clouding his expression "Now I know how you felt, as though you were taking me away from Mai?" he asked.

Kira looked at him in surprise before sighing "Look. Randy and I…had something special. But after today…I don't know. He's turned into such a heartless monster and I don't think that's new if Yori's reaction was anything to think about" she said hesitantly.

Zuko shot her a look "How do you know you can trust her?" he asked.

Kira smiled "Yori and I only met a few years ago but since we've met we've become closer than friends. Actually we've become so close that I consider her the sister of my heart and soul" she said.

Zuko's eyes lit up in amusement "So basically she's your sister in all but blood. Like you, Toph, Katara, Ty lee, and Mai" he stated.

Kira nodded "Pretty much" she confirmed.

She then chuckled "There was one time at work when she got bored. We were just sitting down for a break and after Yori finished the phone rang. The guy working with us decided to answer it and Yori, being as bored as she was, decided to have some fun and put some jalapeños in his soda. He didn't even notice and when he came back he chugged down the whole thing. You should have seen his face once he realized what was in it!" she said, chuckling.

Zuko laughed along with her "She sounds like a good person. But has she always been so…" he trailed off.

Kira chuckled "Yori and I are quite similar in that. We can go from happy to angry to sad in minutes" she said.

She then chuckled, remembering the other day "And then just shrug it off and move on to the next topic" she said with a smile.

Zuko chuckled "Definitely" he said.

They then looked out over the camp, just sitting there silently. They watched as small figures moved around, almost like little ants from their position. Kira couldn't help the small smile that rose to her lips "It's so peaceful out tonight" she said.

She then chuckled, looking upwards "I keep expecting to look up and see the stars of your world but I don't. It used to be the opposite" she said.

Zuko looked down "I kind of understand how you feel. It's overwhelming how different this place is. With your 'vehicles' and 'technology'. I don't know how you could stand going from one world to the next. At least I have you here to help me but you were on your own several times" he said.

Kira blushed "Well I also had seen most of your world before. See, in our world we have what's called TV. It's sort of like plays on a little screen and Avatar was my favorite show and I had seen the episodes up until near the end. Which for us was that stupid play we watched before the comet" she revealed.

Zuko smirked "So that's how you knew who I was" he said.

Kira blushed in response "Yeah. And then Yue gave me time to pack so I got tons of maps and star constellation maps so I wouldn't get lost. Didn't work though" she said.

She then laughed "They really need a map of Ba Sing Se" she joked.

Zuko chuckled as well "Yeah, I remember finding you just sitting out in the rain. You probably would have been better off staying with the gang" he commented.

Kira shrugged "Actually if I was truly smart I would have followed Iroh's example and followed you. But oh well, everything turned out just fine in the end" she said.

Zuko nodded "That's for sure" he said.

They fell silent once more, watching as some men slipped out of camp with some flashlights, most likely to patrol. Suddenly Zuko frowned, turning to look behind them. With a sigh he got to his feet "Are you leaving?" Kira asked, startled.

Zuko smiled at her gently "Somebody would like to talk to you. I'll be down in my tent if you want to talk. Good night" he said softly, moving to walk down hill.

Kira smiled gently after him "Don't forget to take it easy! Your still hurt!" she called after him.

She smiled brightly at hearing his muffled reply. She then settled back, looking up at the starry skies, almost one instinct searching for a familiar constellation before shaking her head. A small chuckled fell past her lips "Man. If I'm having difficulty adjusting I can't even imagine the gang. At least I used to live here" she said softly.

Her eyes lowered to the camp again "What do you mean?" a voice asked.

Kira jumped, looking at Randy who watched her curiously. Kira sighed, looking forward with her eyes flashing "What do you care" she mumbled.

Randy sighed, sitting by her. Kira recoiled, scooting away from him "Leave me alone" she said angrily.

Randy looked at her desperately "Please, I wasn't thinking clearly. More than anything I just wanted to get you away from that monster where you'd be safe" he begged.

Kira's breath caught "That 'monster' just happens to be my fiancé" she said coldly.

Randy flinched but then looked up at the stars "When you left it felt like my heart had been ripped out. I couldn't think, couldn't breath. And then those _monsters_ attacked my home, killed the only family I had left…I just wanted to die. But then I found some rebels, a small group that had no leader and were actually pretty pathetic and I took charge. We've grown a ton since but I'm still their leader. They look up to me. I have to do whatever it takes to help them because they're my family now. Just like I want you to be" he said.

Kira sighed and for a moment she looked at Randy, and she saw who he used to be. An innocent smile was plastered on his face and she felt her heart flutter. For a second she almost agreed before remembering that morning and she sighed "I have to go" she muttered, running down towards the camp.

As soon as she was among the tents she leaned against a pole, sighing as she tried to calm down "Get a grip" she muttered to herself.

After a few minutes she sighed, walking carefully through the tents until she came across Zuko's. She smiled and quickly ducked inside. Zuko jumped up from where he had been reading. He then hissed in pain and Kira sighed, moving by him "Your ribs?" she asked.

Zuko snorted "Nothing gets past you" he muttered.

Kira smiled and punched him lightly in the shoulder, causing him to wince. Kira sighed, rolling her eyes "Here, let me change the bandages" she said.

Hopefully new ones would keep it tight. Zuko looked at her blankly "You do know I can do it right?" he asked.

Kira shrugged "But I want to" she commented as he removed his shirt.

Carefully she removed the bandages, pausing as she saw the scar on his chest. It was still big and red, a permanent scar that contrasted with his pale skin. Kira shivered as she remembered that day. She was so helpless.

Zuko could have died and she was only able to stand there like an idiot. Zuko carefully put a hand on her cheek "It's no use to feel guilty about the past you know" he commented.

Kira sighed, taking out some more bandages "I know but now you've taken two major hits and I wasn't able to help either time" she said quietly.

Zuko smiled "How do you think I felt when you took the two hits for me?" he asked softly.

Kira smiled lightly "So I guess we're even, huh? No more taking hits?" she asked.

Zuko chuckled, kissing her lightly "No more taking hits" he promised as they pulled away.

Kira then fingered his shirt "You realize how badly we don't fit in right?" she asked.

Zuko nodded "I've noticed that. Maybe while we're here we can get some clothes to better blend in?" he asked.

Kira smirked "is it okay if I decide?" she asked.

Zuko looked at her suspiciously "It's not going to be embarrassing is it?" he asked.

Kira chuckled "You kidding? Like I would be that cruel. And I'll probably have Katara and Yori help me. We're girls. We have a natural instinct on what looks cute" she said.

Those words however, did not assure Zuko in the slightest.


	8. Randy Part 2

**I so forgot an authors note in the last and I'm sorry for that and the lack of update. But on the bright side I gave you two chapters! That's enough to make up for it right? And I'm even half way done with the next chapter! And yeah last chapter was a little iffy but this one has some fluff and angst so look out! And now I know how you readers just 'love' excuses so I'll give you the honest truth. I've just been lazy and not felt like writing this. However after listening to some of the upcoming songs I've been reinspired to write! So, I only own Kira, Danny, Randy, and ten dollars. Enjoy the story!**

Okay, after changing into their clothes that next morning the guys had to admit, the girls were onto something. Yori had changed from her ninja outfit to a pair of dark red sweats and a bright pink t-shirt that said 'I'm with the idiots' on it.

Danny had kept his blue jeans and dark green shirt on. Kira had found delight in a pair of simple black sweats and a yellow short sleeve shirt with blue stars and a hood on it along with black fingerless gloves. Katara had fallen in love with a pair of dark blue jeans and a short sleeve, light blue t-shirt with a white snowflake on it.

Together the three girls had found some dark blue jeans and a light green t-shirt for Toph with a baggie forest green hoodie to go over it. Sokka was now outfitted with plain blue jeans and a loose fitting dark blue t-shirt.

Aang now had some baggie orange sweats and an orange sweater that vaguely reminded Kira of his old outfit, much to his delight. And finally Zuko was wearing dark blue jeans and a sleeveless dark red shirt with a hood that looked as though someone had torn the sleeves off.

Kira couldn't help but giggle in delight. Modern definitely fit them. Then she frowned, looking at Aang. Quickly she reached for an orange hat, placing on his head "And Aang? You realize your going to need hair here right?" she asked.

Aang looked at her in dismay before grumbling something under his breath. Kira smiled brightly, ignoring it and staring at the group in front to her. She then frowned "You realize that in this world a group this large will be suspicious?" she asked.

Yori scoffed "Don't sweat it. Just say your we're all friends and just graduated and for a senior trip we're traveling the United States" she said casually.

Kira snorted, shooting a look at Aang and Toph "And what if that's impossible?" she asked.

Yori shrugged "Graduated early. Or the annoying younger siblings we had to take along, your pick" she said.

Kira looked thoughtful before smiling "Toph, Zuko's younger sister. Aang, Sokka and Katara's little brother. Katara? Graduated early" she said.

Yori shrugged "That works" she said.

She then looked at Kira "So when are we leaving?" she asked.

Kira hesitated "I actually was hoping to stick around for a little. It's going to be a long time before we get the luxury of staying in one place so we might as well take advantage of it" she said quietly.

Yori snorted "Whatever" she said dryly, grabbing Sokka and Danny's arms "Come on, I got something to show you" she said, dragging the two off.

Kira chuckled as Katara and Toph went off to relax, Aang following closely leaving Kira and Zuko alone. Kira chuckled, shaking her head "I feel sorry for Danny and Sokka" she said.

Zuko nodded sympathetically "Let's hope they can survive until someone rescues them" he said.

Kira smirked "Walk away?" she asked. Zuko smiled "Exactly" he commented.

_**Line break**_

Danny couldn't help but groan as Yori pulled him and Sokka through the trees "So where are we going?" Sokka asked.

Yori shot them a sly look "Not telling" she said in a childish voice.

Danny couldn't help but smile. Sure she may be annoying but she had her quirks that were fun and interesting. He then shook his head. She was Kira's best friend and daughter to one of the most well known families in the Fire Regime.

Even if he did harbor a small crush she was off limits. He then looked over at Sokka who was just confused "Any idea what she's planning?" he asked.

Danny shot him an apologetic smile "Unfortunately no. But knowing her, it's nothing good. Unless she's feeling generous" he said.

Sokka shivered "Great" he muttered.

Danny chuckled, stumbling slightly on some loose dirt. They were now out of view of the camp, and possibly beyond hearing range. Though with Yori, it was only to be expected. He sighed, his feet starting to hurt. Hopefully they would get there soon.

She may be in shape enough to sprint across Nevada but he wasn't! Okay so she probably wasn't either but obviously she was in more shape than he was. Finally they stopped and both boys couldn't help but gasp. Hidden in a small hidden grotto was a giant mound of rocks with a waterfall gently cascading down into a small pool.

Yori flashed them a smile "One of the guys back at camp told me. The water benders built it with some earth benders who came through a little bit ago. It's where they go to celebrate or relax" she explained, taking off her clothes to reveal a bright pink one piece swim suit.

Danny shook his head "We don't exactly have swimming trunks!" he called out.

Instantly he was hit on the head by a pair and judging by Sokka's yelp he was as well. Danny scowled, quickly changing into his as Yori jumped in "Come on slow pokes!" she called.

Sokka snorted "Show her slow" he muttered.

Danny smirked "Hey Sokka, how about we both get her? She'll never fight off both of us" he said.

Sokka smirked "My pleasure" he said.

Quickly both boys began running, jumping into the pond to get to the young woman who swam idly. Instantly the two boys froze and Danny wasn't even aware of getting out "What did you do?!" he shouted to Yori, dancing around in attempt to cool off.

Yori shot them a sly smirk "Heated the water to teach you not to mess with me" she commented.

She then smiled "Don't worry, it rotates pretty quick. It's warm but not enough to burn you" she said. Danny shot her a suspicious glare, carefully placing one foot in the water.

He relaxed upon feeling the bath water warm heat. Carefully Danny got in the water, being careful not to upset the temperamental fire bender. And a quick glance at Sokka confirmed he was being just as careful. Danny couldn't help but chuckle. Hopefully the others were having a good time as well.

_**Line break**_

Toph punched her fist forward, a boulder of earth slamming into Katara's ice shield. Toph gritted her teeth as the shield changed into a water whip that she barely deflected on time. Quickly Toph raised a sturdy dome around her before sinking into the ground, letting Katara hammer away at the dome.

Carefully Toph felt her surroundings. Aang was sitting on a rock to the side, not wanting to participate in the girls 'senseless' fighting as he had called it.

Toph easily caught her breath and created a large space before shooting her hand up making Katara shoot up into the air. Quickly Toph came out of hiding, listening to Katara shout before she landed in sand that sucked her to her waist and trapped her hands.

She scowled and Toph smirked "I win" she said. She then lifted Katara out of the ground and created a rock pillar to lean on.

She studied Katara carefully before turning to Aang "What mistake did she make?" she asked sharply.

Aang flinched, blushing slightly "You spent to much energy getting her shield without any proof that she was inside" he said sheepishly.

Katara sighed "Of course" she muttered.

She then smiled "But it was a good spar. We definitely need to do this more often" she said.

Aang groaned "There are plenty of other things to be doing now that we've beaten Ozai" he said.

Toph smirked "Your right. We can be training for this war. Remember?" she asked.

Aang flinched as her and Katara exchanged sly looks "Great. Just great" he muttered as they walked slowly towards him.

_**Line break**_

Kira muttered something under her breath as she trudged through camp. Zuko had said something about needed someplace. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. He normally wasn't like this so what was the deal?

She tensed as someone stepped out of the shadows "Kira?" Randy asked.

Kira scowled, turning away from him "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Randy sighed "I'm sorry…for last night. I was just so surprised to see you and with him. I just…I lost control" he said shamefully.

Kira sighed "Look…I know this is hard but I do love him. He's brave, loyal, smart, funny, and he cares about me. And would do anything for me" she said quietly.

Anger crossed Randy's face "So would I" he say defensively.

He then paused, seeing the rose in Kira's hair "Where did you get that?" he asked.

Kira paused before averting her gaze "Apparently your old home was being used as a base to help kids escape from school. This was the last flower there and Zuko crystallized it so it would never die" she explained quietly.

A pained look crossed his face "My grandmothers white roses were her pride and joy" he said quietly.

Kira nodded "I remember" she said.

Randy chuckled "If I remember correctly the white roses are your favorite as well" he said.

Kira bit her lip "Actually panda lilies are my favorite now" she said.

She then blushed "Normally to give one of them to a girl means that your asking her to be yours forever. Zuko went a step further and grew a huge garden of them" she said, a blush on her face.

Randy scowled "What do you see in him?" he asked, disgusted.

Kira blushed "He's handsome, charming, and sure he has his flaws but he loves me for me. Not some pretend Barbie doll…and I really like that" she said shyly.

Randy scowled "But what if he turns on you?" he asked.

Kira's eyes flashed "You know what? I'm really not liking your attitude. You say you'd do anything for me so how about this. You actually be happy for me" she snapped.

Randy scowled, opening his mouth for a sharp retort. However he never got to respond. An explosion rang through camp and screams pierced the air. Randy cursed, grabbing a walkie talkie "What's happening?" he asked.

Kira narrowed her eyes, seeing several black hummers driving down the hill "Sasha" she hissed.

Randy scowled "Get your friends and leave" he said darkly.

Kira looked at him in surprise "I can't just leave you" she said.

Randy looked at her coldly "You already left me once before. I'm pretty sure you can do it again" he said darkly.

Kira's breath caught "Please…come with us" she begged silently.

Randy stood tall, studying her carefully. Finally when he spoke the words sounded forced "I love you Kira but I can't see you knowing the feelings aren't returned. So go. Or you'll just get yourself killed. And I don't think I could stand my heart breaking any further" he said coldly before turning and running through the tents.

Tears streamed down Kira face but she turned and started running. She only made it a few feet however before a young woman grabbed her arm, stopping her. Her eyes shone with pity before she sighed "he won't be harmed. Every person here is prepared to give their lives before his so don't worry. You'll see him again" she said gently.

Kira nodded gratefully "Thank you. And please stay safe yourself" she begged.

The woman nodded, disappearing in a crowd of people. Quickly Kira fought against the crowds, making her way to where the rest of the gang was already on Appa. Kira smiled sadly, climbing up after them "Yip yip" Aang called, directing Appa towards the fight.

Kira flinched "No…we have to leave" she said, her voice tight.

Aang looked at her in surprise "But we have to help them!" he said.

Kira shook her head "They'll provide means for us to escape" she said tightly.

Zuko looked at her carefully "Are you sure…" "Yes I'm sure!" Kira snapped, tears flowing from her eyes.

She then took a deep breath "We need to go. Now" she said, her voice calmer.

Aang sighed, steering the bison away "Okay" he said.

He then turned Appa away so that they would flee. Yori touched her hand and Kira couldn't help but wonder why hers, Sokka's, and Danny's hair was soaked "It'll be okay. Promise" she said.

Kira couldn't help but steal one final glance back "I know" she whispered.

She then looked ahead "I know…"


	9. New friends and festivals

They travelled on for three days before they finally quit their frantic pace as they put distance between them and Sasha's troops. However the frantic pace had fortunetly put them at a northern California beach. Kira sighed sadly, gazing out towards the water wistfully, a familiar pair of eyes a similar color tugging at her mind. Zuko sighed as well as the others got off Appa, Yori and Katara already in the water amd splashing around to take a break. Kira sighed "I know that he'll be fine but I can't help but worry." she said.

Zuko smiled softly, holding up a plain maroon one piece swim suit "Don't worry about it for now and go swim, take your mind off things." he said.

Kira smiled gratefully at him "Thank you." she said softly.

She then took off to quickly get changed. When she was done she frowned at him "You're not changing?" she asked.

He shook his head "Still healing remember?" he asked with a smirk.

Kira scowled "You get off this time but next time you won't be as lucky." she growled.

Zuko smirked, leaning against a tree to watch. Kira shot him one last scowl before running off to the water where everyone had joied in. Immedietly Danny and Yori froze, horror clear in their eyes. Kira raised an eyebrow in confusion "What?" she asked.

Wordlessly Yori approached her, touching her shoulder. Startled, Kira looked down and her eyes softened in realization. With a sigh she touched the year old scar, everyone watching her carefully. She smiled softly at her best friend and brother "You don't think you can hoestly get out unscathed in a war do you?" she asked softly.

Tears built up at the corners of Yori's eyes "Who did this?" she asked softly.

Kira scoffed "Ozai. He's even more of a fairy tale pricess than he was on the show." she said sarcastically.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle "But at least now you're out of there and home. Not that it helps with our war going on." he said.

Kira nodded, rolling her eyes as she chose not to point out that the war in Zuko's world was no longer going on, making this world far more dangerous.

Sokka then smiled "So are we gonna have a beach party or not?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

Instantly shouts filled the air as everyone joined in a game of tag. Kira smiled as she playfully joined them, instantly forgetting about the scar. It was an old wound that didn't hurt to prod at. Even Zuko had all but forgotten about his scar, accepting it as part of who he was. That's because both of them were proud to wear their scars as mementos of standing up for the rights of others in the war. Kira grinned as she brought up her arms to protect her face from a large splash, courtesy of Yori. Sokka let out a war cry, jumping at her but she dodged, leaving him screaming in panic as he flung at Toph, knocking the girl into the water.

Instantly a war was waged on Sokka with Yori, Toph, and Katara all waging a complete full out bending war on the poor teen. Toph flung continuos globs of wet sand at him while Katara kept him properly wet. Yori merely made it uncomfortable for him to stand in the burning hot water. Off to the side Danny and Aang laughed good heartedly at Sokka's plight. However when they gave in and tried to help him Kira joined in, launching full out in helping make the boys miserable. It wasn't until night that they trudged out onto the sand. Instantly they were met with the aromas of cooked fish and fresh fruits. Kira blinked as she saw Zuko talking casually with a young man who looked a little older than than herself with stormy grey eyes and black hair and a lanky body type.

Zuko blinked as he saw them before grinning "Hey guys. I went fishing and met this guy. His name is Kyle. He says he lives around here and so he helped me get dinner and he also got some fruits from his orchard around here. We both cooked dinner since I'm temporarily rendered useless." he explained.

He then turned to Kyle who was studying them all "This is my girlfriend Kira, who I mentioned earlier, her brother Danny and her bestfriend Yori. Then the bald one is aang and next to him is Toph. The siblings are Sokka and Katara." he introduced.

Kyle nodded "It's a pleasure to meet you all" he said respectfully.

He then frowned "And I watched you for a bit in the water. I wouldn't display your bending so freely like that. Espescially for traitors." he said, his eyes looking reproachfully at Yori.

Yori blushed slightly but Kira's eyes lit up "You know about bending? So you must be a bender." she said excitedly.

Kyle nodded "Yes. I'm an airbender." he answered simply.

Kira raised an eyebrow "Then why are you on a beach near water?" she asked.

Kyle grinned slyly "You kidding? With airbending you can get some of the best surfing waves and catch some major air here. Better than any other place I know. As long as your not caught. But I make sure there isn't any one around. You guys might want to practice that." he said.

Danny scoffed, leaning back "What's the point? We're waging war on the Fire Regime anyways." he said casually.

Kyle's stormy grey eyes widened in surprise "And you're broadcasting that casually? Are you nuts?" he asked.

Toph frowned "Not when we have a small but powerful arsenal." she commented quietly.

Kyle frowned "Such as the avatar and _the_ fire bending master?" he asked solemnly.

Yori's breath drew in sharply "Only the masters, higher ups, family, and older people know about them. How do you?" she asked sharply. A tense silence descended on the camp as everyone turned to Kyle, waiting his answer.

Kyle however waved his hand, brushing them off "My grandfather told me." he answered casually. Yori's eyes flashed but she grudgingly accepted the excuse.

Kyle then frowned "But if you guys are them then I have a favor. May I travel with you? My brother was taken by the regime and I want to find him. Unfortunetly with how I am alone I can't travel. I'm hopeless with directions, and Flame isn't much better." he said.

Katara perked up "Flame? Who is that?" she asked.

Kyle grinned excitedly "A very rare find of mine. He's my companion and best friend. And a lot more convienent to ride than your animal, Appa, you called him earlier when I asked. Flame can change his size to blend in. In fact, he should be around here somewhere." he said, looking around curiously.

He then looked up at a tree, smiling "There you are Flame. Come down here!" he called. A small shriek pierced through the air and a very small smoky grey dragon flew down, it's wings beating against Kyle's palm as it landed there, easily fitting.

Kira gasped, her eyes widening in wonder "A dragon! A dragon here? That's just incredible. And you said he can change size? How many people can he fit on him? Certaintly it would make travel easier on Appa, though I suggest we find some sort of alternative soon because flying is not a good thing here." she said.

Aang frowned at that, his face falling thoughtful. He then perked up with an idea.

Eagerly he turned to Yori "Can you create another portal to our world? I can put a note on Appa's horn and send him to Iroh. But it'd have to be after we get a new traveling method." he said.

Yori frowned thoughtfully "I think I could do it. I don't see why not. And as for transportation is there any towns with car dealerships nearby?" she asked.

Kyle nodded "Yeah, bout ten miles south. Wouldn't suggest it right now though. I believe tomorrow there's some huge festival or something." he said.

Kira and Yori exchanged smirks with Kira "Sounds good to me. Can you say girls day out on the town?" she asked.

Kira nodded, looking at Toph and Katara "You up for that? Just a girls day to enjoy yourself?" she asked. Katara smiled "Sounds good to me." she said.

Toph shrugged "Whatever." she said indifferently.

Kira nodded, looking at Yori "So do you have the money for something like this?" she asked.

Yori scoffed "Girl I have more money than your parents and my parents have ever made put together. My grandmother was also against the regime and she left me a _lot_ of money that my parents don't know about. Not to mention, despite them hating my ideals, my parents do view me as their daughter and I have a decent amount from them considering they are pretty rich. I've got enough to get us a new very nice car but something tells me we should settle with a cheap van" she said.

Kira nodded "So it's settled. Tomorrow we'll get a car and check out the festival leaving the boys to get ready for travel and prep Kyle on stuff for him to be ready for travel" she said.

Kyle flinched "Why do I get the feeling I just got myself in a load of trouble" he asked quietly.

Line break

The next morning found the girls ready at early sunrise. Most of the boys were still asleep with the exceptions of Kyle and Zuko, both of who were meditating. Kira smiled softly at him and he smiled as well, his eyes warning her to be careful. Kira smirked confidently before following the other girls out towards a hidden path. Actually it was a good thing Kyle had taken the time to point out the previous night to which trails lead where because if you didn't know it was a trail you would have never gotten out of his miniature jungle. Not to mention his house was incredible! Okay so it was actually just a two story house but it had cable TV!

That was something that thrilled Kira and completely boggled the Aang gang. Then again, it was something completely unfamiliar to them that they couldn't understand. Kira and Yori merely exchanged secretive smirks. They were also exchanging smirks everytime Toph and Katara asked questions about modern festivals. It took all they had not to laugh when Kyle described the fair rides, demolition derby, concert, petting zoo, and numerous other things he had found out. All and all it had Yori walking with an evil look in her eyes, Katara and Toph with confusion and hesitation in every step, and Kira with anticipation.

Suddenly Kira frowned "Shame we couldn't have invited the guys along. It would have been fun to see their reactions" she said.

Yori smirked cruelly "Not enough people to force them to participate. As it is we'll probably have to force these two along. It'll take extreme force. Forget it if we'd be able to drag the others along." She said with a sly grin.

Both Toph and Katara paled slightly, unsure on wether or not to continue "Is this…safe?" Katara asked.

Kira frowned thoughtfully, placing her finger on her chin "Hmmm. I'd say…about as safe as riding Appa. It's got some dangers but it's not to often that people die on these things. By far it's safer than anything we've done in the past." She said. Katara was slightly pale at those but she had a slight reassurance.

But before she could calm down completely Toph stopped still, her face growing deathly pale "What…is going on up there? It feels like a battle ground!" she said in alarm.

Kira's eyes grew wide in excitement "How much further?" she asked.

Toph shook her head "About two miles. It's pretty much right around these trees. You'll be able to see it in about five minutes." She said, her tone serious.

Yori pumped her fist up in the air in excitement "Yes! Our destination is almost in sight!" she said excitedly.

Katara frowned "I thought we were going to a festival. Not a battle." She said.

Kira shrugged "Same thing." She said easily.

Katara cringed nervously "I thought it was safe." She said.

Yori nodded excitedly "From fatal injuries yes. However there is always a chance of extreme nausea, headaches, being trampled, sore muscles, possible bloody noses depending on the rides, earaches, and much more. We just have an almost nonexistent chance of death." She said easily.

Kira giggled at that "Remember that time we went to that little amusement park when we were younger and my parents went on that ride where you have one person sitting in the others lap?" she asked.

Yori began laughing "Yes! Wasn't that where the ride stopped faster than they thought and you're mom smacked straight into your dads nose? The bleeding took ages to stop! Granted we were panicing at first but after words the situation was pretty funny." She said.

Kira nodded "Espescially when that lady who came to help us fainted at the blood." She finished with a grin.

Both girls laughed at the memory before Kira sighed, looking up at the sky "I wonder…if we can get back like that." She wondered.

Yori flinched, falling silent while Katara and Toph fell back a short distance, recognizing a private moment "I don't know. A lot has changed in a year. Our friendship will stay the same, and Danny will definetly be a better brother, but as for our families…I don't think it will be the same." She said.

She then perked up "Now come on you guys. Let's just enjoy the festival today. I call a roller coaster first thing. Who else is in?" she asked.

Kira smirked slyly "Oh they don't have a choice." She said slyly.

Toph gulped slightly "Um…what are roller coasters?" she asked nervously.

Yori smirked cruelly "You'll see. But it's a good thing we ate breakfast a while ago. You will be in danger of losing her lunch." She said in a teasing manner. They then paused as they rounded the corner, seeing their destination in sight.

Kira's jaw dropped in shock and her eyes glowed in excitement "Festival? It's more like an amusement park or something! This is amazing!" she cried out in excitement.

Katara however threw up her hands in defeat "You're all crazy. There is no way you're dragging me to those death traps." She said.

Kira however smirked as she grabbed her arm, Yori doing the same to Toph as a precaution "You both have no choice in the matter. Trust me, you'll enjoy it and you'll be thanking us by the end of the day." Kira said, though her grin did not match her sincere tone. Both Katara and Toph tried to resist but Kira and Yori dragged them along, ignoring their attempted protests.

However with their protests it did take a half an hour to reach the festival. Yori smiled politely at the guard as she handed him a credit card, paying for their tickets. Upon entrance Yori and Kira instantly dragged the two other girls to the nearest roller coaster. Katara gulped, looking up at it but Kira pouted "Ah, this is so small! They don't have very many big coasters here." She whined.

Yori agreed with a snort "Pathetically small." She commented.

But none the less they stayed in line, anxiously waiting to show the other two a good time. When they reached the roller coaster Kira couldn't help but nervously look back at Toph who was sitting diagonal behind her next to Yori, her pale green eyes wide with tension. Kira bit her lip, wondering how she'd handle a roller coaster being unable to see. Besides her Katara was also a bit terrified and her knuckles were white as she gripped the safety bar in front of her.

But they didn't have any time to back out. For now they were off. Kira screamed in joy while Yori followed suit. Katara was also screaming but not in joy. But to their surprise was Toph reaction. Granted for the first bit she was terrified but somehow by time they reached the end she was laughing in joy "Let's do that again!" she said happily.

Yori chuckled "Maybe later. You guys have to view lots of stuff of our culture. Come on! Let's go!"

Line break

After experimenting with a few different rides the girls moved onto a different section of the festival. There they managed to find a karaoke machine, something that Kira and Yori quickly took advantage of. "Phone rings, in the middle of the night," "Your father yells what cha gonna do with you're life." "Oh daddy dear you know your still number one and" "girls just wanna have fun!"

And following them they somehow managed to convince Katara to get up and actually sing "Better watch out going for the knockout. And I won't stop till I'm on top now. Not gonna give up until I get what's mine." Granted Toph was a little out of place but she couldn't read the lyrics. Something Kira had to point out when Yori tried to get her to sing Kelly Clarkson's Miss Independent.

But Toph still had a good time listening, though she agreed that all needed some practice singing. After that The girls found a cotton candy stand, something that Toph thoroughly enjoyed while Katara wasn't _as_ fond of it. After that came a series of games such as ring toss and darts. Though all will admit Toph dominated at a game where you had to throw the base ball at a board and see how hard your pitch was.

Sometime throughout the game Yori slipped off a bit but she showed up about an hour later waving the deed to a van "Just flash enough money and you can easily get a car around here."

They also found a petting zoo that fascinated both Toph and Katara, both unused to the ordinary animals. After that they headed over to a side arena where they were doing a demolition derby. Katara wasn't enthused but Kira and Toph may have gotten a bit to into their cheering. But finally it was nearing the end of the night and the stars were beginning to twinkle over head. The girls were currently in an unfamiliar section when the lights dimmed and fire works rose over head. Kira looked up in awe at the spectacular colors flashing across the sky.

Toph however scoffed "It's not that big of a deal." She muttered. Kira frowned sympathetically before looking around. Instantly her eyes lit up and she snatched Yori's card, running to a stand and purchasing something, much to the others confusion. When she returned she had a proud grin and an object hed in one hand behind her back as she gave Yori her card back.

She then grinned "Toph, may I introduce to you…fire works!" she said, tossing a bunch of poppers at the ground.

Toph jumped in surprise as they popped before a childish grin lit up on her face "Do that again!" she said happily. Kira laughed as she handed poppers to all the others, ensueing a popping contest as they tossed them at eachothers feet. And to add to it fire works continued to explode over head in many bright colors, often attracting Kira's attention and making her a constant target. But finally it was time to head home.

Or at least until something caught Katara's attention "Wait, what's that?" she asked, pointing to a slightly more run down stand.

The others shrugged, branching off towards it "Bending battle? What is that?" Yori asked.

Kira shrugged hopelessly "Reminds me of those shorts the avatar creators made." She commented.

Yori chuckled at that "You are very cute my tiny nephew." She said teasingly.

Kira shot her a challenging smirk "I think ol Slim got your pants." She said.

Yori scowled, her face turning red "Sokka's cool." She muttered. Toph merely scoffed at that but had no further comment.

In response Kira leaned over to Yori "Useless." She whispered in her ear. Yori scowled dangerously at her, her face becoming redder as entered the small tent like stand. Inside was a woman and what looked like one of the games where it shocks you and you hold on as long as you can.

The lady in charge smiled gently as she stood "Welcome. This is Bending Battle. You will merely touch the bar and the lights will light up. There are five lights. Depending on the lights you win different prizes." She said.

Yori shrugged "Okay. Sounds easy enough. It probably bases it off of skin temperature or something so why not go for it." She said.

Kira motioned ahead "Be my guest." She commented. Yori grinned, walking up and grabbng the bar. For a moment nothing appeared before a red light appeared.

The lady grinned, nodding slightly "You're a winner. If you can stand under that section that says winner we'll test your friends really quick." She said. Yori shrugged, standing under a winner sign. Toph followed suit, getting a green light. Under instructions she poutingly moved to the losers sections.

Katara and Kira then exchanged looks and Katara shook her head "I don't think this is such a good idea. Something feels off." Katara said.

Kira giggled "Stop worrying. It'll be fine." She said.

Katara sighed "Alright. In that case I'll go first." She said. S

he stepped up, hesitating before grabbing the bar and getting a blue light. Kira frowned as she was lead to the loser section. Red, green, blue. Was it only a coincidence? Caustiously Kira walked forward before grabbing the bar. She frowned along with her friends as the green, red, blue, and a yellow light lit up.

The lady smiled brightly as she walked up to her "Congratulations. You're our grand prize winner!" she said happily.

Kira snorted "So what did I win? A trip to Admiral Sasha?" she asked.

The lady smiled coyly "Smart one. But the fact you came here shows your not smart enough." She said.

Kira scoffed "Yeah because obviously setting up a random game is enough to get us." She said.

The lady scowled, her face turning red "I mean the entire festival. We had games set up all over to attract your attention. You just have apparently done a good job hiding. But we figured by setting up large festivals at various locations throughout the US you would come forth eventually." She commented.

Kira blinked before grinning "There's a ton of these things all over in the US thanks to me? Sweet! I feel like a celebrity!" she said.

She then blinked "But what were the odds we'd come into the one game designed to test us to see?" she asked.

Again the lady's face became red "There were several games placed throughout the place." She muttered.

Yori shrugged "The Fire Regime must be more boring than I thought. And people wonder why I decided not to join." She said dryly.

The lady scowled, snapping her fingers but Yori, Toph, Katara, and Kira jumped ff to the side to miss the trapdoors "Sorry. We were waiting since we found out your plot. Let me guess, those who got the fifth lower light don't have bending powers and get to leave?" she asked.

Toph shook her head "This is boring." She muttered.

Kira nodded "Yeah. Let's go." She said, turning to leave.

The lady scowled, moving to fight them "Nobody escapes me." She hissed.

Line break

An hour later the girls were walking down the last half a mile to Kyle's home, having left the van at the edge of the trail as close as they could attempt to get it. The game lady was currently hidden down one of her trap doors trapped by earth, ice, and with a lovely looking L on the back of her head, the hair around it burned off to see the symbol. It was currently their source of laughter though the occasional sound of a popper also pierced the quiet of the night. But finally they reached the small cottage and were surprised to see Danny and Zuko waiting anxiously by the door.

Instantly they rose to their feet and Danny approached them, looking anxiously at them "Are you guys okay? We got worried when you guys were late. Espescially with your habit of getting into trouble." He said.

The four exchanged looks before smiling "It was just your everyday girls day on the town. But if you're so worried next time you can join." She suggested.

Danny frowned while Zuko chuckled from behind him "I'd rather find a library to study." Danny said seriously before turning, dragging the still chuckled prince behind him as they went into the house.

For a moment the girls were silent before Kira bowed her head solemnly "He sure has grown up." She said softly.

Both Katara and Toph turned to her questioningly and she couldn't help but chuckle "Before I went to your world he used to claim that libraries were nothing but a device created by the government to brain wash us." She said.

Yori scoffed "He still does." She said easily.

Again silence reigned around them until the implications set in "Get back here you twerp!" she shrieked, chasing after her brother.

As the chaos ensued the remainder of the girls laughed at the siblings before entering the house "Best girls day ever"


	10. New Plans

**So I forgot the authors note on the last chapter. Whoops! Anyways, I have been thinking and I've decided to completely change this around. Before I was following boring predictable plotlines that would have ended quiet similar to the normal Avatar series. Now however I'm completely rearranging the entire thing (Besides what's written). And I have one warning. When I first started writing this I had a much tamer mindset with writing. Yes, I loved hurting characters but now I'm starting to go to extremes that I wouldn't have gone before. I will keep it rated T but be warned that this fic will be taking a bit of a darker turn. Okay, a lot of a darker turn. This chapter and the next will be calm fillerish chapters. But after that we will be taking a full 360. And I am planning this to be a lot longer of a fic than the last one, along with a third and final fic yet to come in the series that will take place in both the Avatar world and our world. It is different than I had originally intended but that's fine. Granted the third fic has always been planned but it was originally in just our world. **

**And finally, I do not own ATLA, Yori, or Kingdom Hearts.**

**I hope you enjoy this newer version of In My Arms. **

The next morning had the group leaving bright and early. Unfortunately Danny had found out about the fair incident by weasling it out of Yori. "I'm sorry! He bribed me with a Kingdom Hearts key chain!" And so they decided to leave early before they were found out.

Luckily it didn't take long to leave. Riley didn't pack much, just a simple back pack while the rest of them just had to switch their stuff over from Appa to the van. After that Yori opened the portal to the avatar world and it was a good thing Danny could drive because she was out cold for a while after that. Unfortunately was the problem after words "So…where are we going to head to next?" Danny asked.

Kira flinched, looking around "I don't know. Does anyone have any idea where the next master would be?" she asked.

This time it was Riley's turn to flinch "We won't have to search across seas will we? I don't know how to speak any foreign languages." He said with a shiver.

Yori grumbled slightly, her eyes peeking opened "They are all in America. I know that much. Other than that, we're at a stand still. I just know we have one in California. I don't know age, gender, nothing. Nor do I know how to figure it out. I just know that they are an airbender. We're in northern Cali so the best I can suggest is that we head down, listening to rumors and basically winging it. Other than that if we fail we can always head back to our home town to regroup. I have several bases with some very high informed contacts. Either way we'll have to go there eventually though because we do have two more and that's even if we can find this one." She mumbled in frustration.

Kira sighed, hitting her head in annoyance"Great. Why can't this be straight foreward like back on the avatar world?" she muttered.

Zuko scoffed "That was straight foreward?" he muttered sarcastically.

Danny smirked at that "A lot more than here. It's called life. The fights did occur similar to what we know right?" he asked.

Kira nodded in confirmation "Slight difference but otherwise the same." She said calmly.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, looking at her carefully "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kira smiled gently "Later." She assured.

She then sighed, leaning her head back tiredly "So we're going to travel through Cali trying to find one person amongst millions. Great." She muttered.

Timidly Riley held up a hand "Well…if it helps I know of a Fire Regime prison in mid Cali. If we keep driving we should reach it by nightfall tomorrow. They keep any benders they find there." He explained.

Kira shot him a small look "What about the stronger benders? Are they in the same place?" she asked.

He shook his head in response "No. There is a second prison. But only two. The other one is kept pretty secret. I overheard some soldiers talking about them both. Where as the one in California is known by most Fire Regime soldiers this other one is so well hidden that only a handful know the name of it. I didn't hear very much, just one thing. It's called Volcano Island. I don't know anything else though. If we end up having to go there, I hope we're all prepared for death." He said solemnly.

Sokka frowned at that, his gaze hardening ever so slightly "But this other prison. What do you know about that one?" he asked.

Riley sighed "All benders in this world are given a classification on a scale of one through ten, and then you have the four masters and the avatar. They are a whole other level from the rest of us. The levels under seven are sent to this more common prison. Safe to say it's fairly large, most of it underground. It's this prison that the esteemed Admiral Sasha is in charge of. Granted that confuses me because she's the strongest I know of yet she is only in charge of the lower group?" he wondered.

Toph frowned, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she faced frontword "That just means that there is another person out there who is stronger. Someone you don't know. And if Sasha's as much of a threat as she seems to be, we won't stand a chance against this other person until we have all the masters." She said gravely.

Aang trembled "Sounds dangerous. It seems like the benders here are a lot stronger than those back home." He said.

This time Yori nodded, sitting up tiredly "Let's just put it this way. I'd rank Azula at six, Ozai at seven. Lower class benders. Even amongst our group, besides the obvious, you guys would probably only reach eight if your lucky. Sasha's a level nine. And as for the guy over Volcano Island? Let's just say I'm almost shocked he's not in charge. Then again, he's not a fire bender." She said.

For a moment silence fell on them all until Danny slammed on the brakes on the luckily empty road "What do you mean not a fire bender!" he asked in surprise and anger.

Yori sighed "My parents were high up, though only class eight so they only had limited information. But being that they were a high money maker they got the useful information. That's how I got good at sneaking. I liked to spy on them. This man…not much is known about him. All I know is that he's known as the Betrayer and he appeared a little less than a year ago. Only a handful know what element he is but even without he's apparently strong enough to defeat them all. His bending class is a level twelve." She whispered solemnly.

Katara's breath drew in sharply "I thought the scale was one to ten?" she asked.

Yori nodded "It is. A part of me has reason to believe that this betrayer…is one of the masters we need." She revealed.

Danny hit the steering wheel in frustration before turning to Aang "Well our worlds screwed can we join yours?" he asked.

Toph scoffed "Not even going to give it a chance?" she taunted.

Immediately he shook his head "Heck no. I still like living thank you very much." He said firmly.

Kira groaned and Zuko touched her hand reassuringly "Well. We'll have to get to that when it comes to it. In the mean time, where's this lower level prison? Something tells me we're going to be performing a jailbreak."

Line break

That night the gang stopped along side the road, laying out blankets and sleeping bags alongside a fire that Zuko and Danny made. Yori had voted they try and make it to a hotel but Danny shot her down, saying something about needing some sleep since nobody else could drive. The only other one with a liscence was Yori and she was having random dizzy spells from her little portal earlier. Safe to say driving wasn't safe. And as such they were under the stars. Luckily it was a nice night. Not to warm and not to cold. And the fire helped nicely. Instantly a good number of the group was asleep leaving Yori and Zuko awake.

They were sitting a little ways away from the group, watching quietly and ready to defend against anyone who might attack them. Both of them were quiet and solemn as they thought about their position. During the trip they had managed to force out of Yori their levels. Toph was a level eight, to her relief. Katara and Zuko were both seven. And Aang, to his dismay was a level nine. Yori explained that despite him being an avatar the two worlds were infinitly different. There had been an increase in power over the years and she theorized that in a few decades then their worlds would become more powerful.

Granted they could increase their power, that was true, but it would take a lot of work. However Zuko had to admit, Danny's expression was very amusing when he discovered he was only a level five. Riley wouldn't say his level, something that they weren't sure to be worried at or not. Either he was really high or ridiculously low. Danny voted lower though the rest figured he would be scary high. Probably nine or ten. Unfortunately he continued to remain silent.

Suddenly Yori blinked, turning to Zuko "Hey, Zuko? What exactly went on in…your world? I mean, how was it for Kira? She wasn't hurt to bad…was she?" she asked in concern.

Zuko sighed, looking down "To be honest it's hard to say. When I first met her she was…interesting. At one point she wouldn't shut up so I tied and gagged her, throwing her on the back of the ostrich horse. She wasn't very happy about that." He said with a chuckle.

Yori laughed "I can see why." She responded in amusement.

But then Zuko sighed, lowering his head "We separated at one point. My uncle got hurt and I pushed her away. Somehow she made her way towards Ba Sing Se and came across Aang and the others and got here with them. She had come looking for me. It was definitely the last thing I expected." He said solemnly.

Yori nodded, looking slightly nervous before she looked up fearfully "I…know about a bit of what happened but not quite. When Azula came to Ba Sing Se did you get captured?" she asked.

Zuko nodded sadly "Yes. Kira as well. She said she…she said she loved me." He whispered.

Yori sighed "So I'm guessing when Azula offered you the choice you didn't take it?" she asked casually.

At that Zuko went still, his breath catching slightly "That…was my biggest mistake." He whispered.

At that it was Yori's turn to tense up, her eyes flashing in rage "Wait what? No, no, no, no, no, _no_. You…did _not_ betray my best friend. If you did I _swear_ I'll kill you." She said harshly.

Kira groaned, looking up at them sleepily "Come on Ri(ree). He already apologized for it a thousand times over what he needed. Give him a break." She muttered tiredly.

Yori scowled "Hey, no using nicknames!" she said.

Zuko raised an eyebrow in her direction "Ri?" he asked.

Yori blushed "Well…once we used to work together and the rules were very lax. One time it was the two of us and we got a huge sugar rush off of soda. And somehow Kira came up with the nickname…Riri(ree-ree). Though after the rush wore off it changed to Ri. Kira was Kiki. It didn't stick as well." She muttered.

Kira smirked tiredly, rolling onto her stomach so she could face them "I'm still shocked we didn't get into trouble at work. After all, between the playing catch with the unused bread dough,"

"Sword fighting with the burnt bread,"

"Bubble fights in the back,"

"_Water_ fights in the back,"

"And all around fun it's a wonder we kept our jobs!" Kira finished.

Yori smirked "Especially with the strictest boss ever. Then again, that boss you had at your last job was _pretty_ strict." She said with a shiver.

Kira also shivered slightly "Slave driver." She muttered.

Zuko raised an eyebrow "Over exaggerating?" he asked.

Yori shook her head fervently "Not a chance. He really was a slave driver. I heard that not a single person could go without crying at least once while working there. Even if they worked for less than a week." She said fervently.

Kira nodded her head fervently "Yep. I'm actually lucky to say he only got me once. He kept telling me to go clean the dining room when I had already been in there three times to clean it! Turns out he had meant the _wall_. It had a spot that didn't even come off when I washed it. Stupid jerk." She muttered.

Yori chuckled before looking at her curiously "So what else happened?" she asked.

Kira sighed softly, moving to a kneeling position to get more comfortable "Well, after Zuko betrayed us Iroh and I were sent to prison. Of course Zuko then pulled some strings and made me his personal servent in the palace. And Ozai made it so difficult! I acted broken around Azula, Ozai, and Zuko though Mai and Ty Lee knew. They actually trained me a bit along with some members of the white lotus. But the members of the white lotus only stuck around a few days." She said with a chuckle.

She then sighed "It was almost…normal for a while. Then Ozai had me stand by at a dinner. He…said some stuff about me to Zuko and that's where I got hurt, defending him. After that he asked if I could forgive him. And I did." She said softly.

Yori scoffed "You shouldn't have. You could have at least gotten more than an apology out of him." She said, a smirk creeping up on her face.

Kira blushed bright red "Ri! You know I'm not that kind of girl! And besides, the way he apologized was so sweet. I'll have to give you the whole story sometime when we won't be at risk of waking up the others because I guarantee you'll go all scream mode on me." She said with a grin. Yori grinned while Zuko sat back, confused at what they were talking about.

Zuko then sighed "After that it was soon time for the eclipse and we joined the gang." He said.

Kira nodded "It was basically the same as how we knew it would be. Though I did join them when Zuko and Sokka raided the boiling rock. That was an adventure in and of itself. Hopefully this one we're headed to will be as easy." She said.

Yori nodded "So then what? Did you guys actually fight on the day of the comet?" she asked.

Kira flinched, nodding "That is something I'll have to talk to you later about." She muttered.

Yori nodded in understanding at that "And after the war?" she asked.

Kira stuck out her tongue in disgust "Extremely long and boring meetings. Iroh may have been crowned Fire Lord but as the Fire Nation ambassadors we still needed a lot of boringness. We were solving a problem in Omashu when Yue brought us back." She explained.

Yori rolled her eyes "heaven forbid the boring meetings." She muttered.

She then blinked "Wait…_Iroh_ is the Fire Lord!" she shrieked.

Unfortunetly she was not as quite and this definitely woke up most of the group. Kira sighed, slapping her forehead. It was definitely going to be a long night.


	11. Distrust

**Yes, it's short. This is the start of my new plot. From now on I'm going to try and do one or two small fillers with only one or two important plotlines before moving to a story arc. After this chapter starts the first major plot changing story arc. However dont be fooled, this chapter does have some importance for the future, along with an answer I'm sure at least someone has been waiting for. However it's the next few chapters that are filled with super tense excitement. More information at the bottom.**

**I only own people and places you do not recognize with the exception of Yori. She was created by my bestest friend Murtaghismyhottie. **

The next day found them passing through an older town. The houses weren't California huge but they were highly well kept. While there Yori opted they stop and get something real to eat, having been living on small groceries they'd been purchasing at gas stations. Not the most nutritious. It wasn't very hard to decide considering there was only a mcdonalds in town. However nobody minded.

It was better than gas station snacks. Unfortunetly for Yori's growling stomach there was a line. Both Yori and Kira sighed in frustration before waiting patiently. After a while in the ridiculously slow line Kira's mind began to wander as she looked around at her friends, marveling in how well they seemed to fit in.

The only one who seemed to have trouble adjusting was Zuko who seemed slightly uncomfortable about being there but he hid it quite well. She then flinched as an elbow got her straight in the ribs. With a glare she turned to Yori who had a very…scary look on her face "What's up?" she asked. Yori's frown only deepened as she pointed to the front of the line.

Instantly Kira's heart skipped probably a good dozen or so heart beats "Is that…Randy?" she breathed. And when he turned it was surely him.

Kira let out a small laugh "He's alive…" she breathed.

Randy then froze as he caught sight of them. With a wide smile he approached them "It's good to see you are safe. After you left I was worried that Sasha had a trap waiting for you." He said in worry.

Kira chuckled slightly, shaking her head "It wouldn't have mattered. We were on Appa, remember? They wouldn't have been able to catch us in the sky if they wanted." She said with a small smile.

Randy chuckled "Of course. Where is that odd beast anyways?" he asked.

Aang frowned "Appa isn't a beast. He's an air bison. And we sent him home." He said, a slight look of annoyance in his eyes.

Randy also frowned ever so slightly "Ah. And why is that?" he asked.

Yori stepped forward, a look of extreme distrust on her face "Isn't it obvious? He stood out. Obviously we couldn't travel on him anymore." She said dryly. Kira winced, shooting a wary eye at her best friend, praying she wouldn't start a scene. Obviously she was on that path.

Randy however smiled "Very true. So what brings you here?" he asked.

Kira scratched the back of her neck "Well we're on a mission to find…" "To find a way to win this." Riley cut in, a look of distrust on his face.

Randy's eyes flashed slightly as he turned to him "Ah, a new comer. And who are you?" he asked.

Riley stiffened as attention turned to him "They happened to take a break on my property. My…brother was kidnapped by the Fire Regime. I'm traveling with these guys till I can find him." He said stiffly.

Randy scoffed lightly, crossing his arms "Is that right…" he said lightly.

Kira bit her lips before sighing "Hey Randy? I think we'd better go. We are…under a deadline so we're in a bit of a rush. It was nice to see you again." She said, her chest seeming to tighten.

Randy's eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded "Understood. I'll see you around then?" he asked.

Kira nodded, taking a step back "Um…yeah. We will." She assured before they turned, exiting the restraunt, much to Yori's dismay.

Upon reaching the outside they found a young woman blicking there path "Leave us out of this." She said quietly.

Kira blinked unsurely "What are you talking about?" she asked.

The girl frowned, her eyes flashing dangerously "I'm Randy's second in command, Ashley. We've managed to keep out of most of this war but thanks to you most of our troops were killed. Unlike you I still love Randy and don't want to see him killed. So don't drag him into this war. It's not like you've a chance at winning anyways." She said fiercely. Kira stepped back in surprise, unsure of what to say.

Sokka however stepped forward, a frown on his face "You'd already give it up as a lost cuse? Then why do you fight?" he asked.

The girl scoffed before walking away "What else is there to do in order to survive but to fight?" she asked enigmatically before she left.

Toph scoffed "Seriously. She can't give us more credit?" she asked.

Katara nodded "I'm sure we can win. Why do they give us up as a loss already?" she asked.

Riley scoffed "_I've _given our battle up as a loss. There's no way we can possibly win." He said easily.

All of them shot him dry looks, unsure of what to say. It was Danny who was the first to regain his wits "Um…if you've given up then why are you fighting?" he asked.

Riley shrugged "I've given up hope for _us_ winning. I have no doubt that if we pave the way then somebody else will win." He said simply.

Danny frowned "But no hope for us." He said dryly.

Riley shook his head "Nope. I'm giving this up as a suicide mission. That's why I'm only sticking with you guys till we reach the prison." He said.

Yori scowled slightly at that "Oh just you wait! We will win this!" she challenged.

Riley smirked "If you can then how about you allow me to take you on a date when you do?" he asked. Yori paused before blushing, much to the girls amusement. The guys just looked confused.

Yori then shook her head slightly to clear it "That sounds…uh…good? I guess?" she said unsurely.

And with that Riley allowed a challenging smile "Then you'd better win." He challenged.

Line break

That night left Yori and Riley on watch duty thanks to Kira and Katara's help. Aang wasn't sure why they did it and even volunteered but Sokka and Danny took him aside and had a whispered conversation with him. Kira wasn't sure what was said but Aang was extremely red on his return and wouldn't look at the others. Zuko just seemed amused at this, reading a book for fun. Something Kira introduced.

However now all were asleep with the obvious exception on Riley and Yori. For a while it stayed quite, the two both unsure of what to say to eachother. Suddenly Riley turned to Yori "That boy…in town. Who was he?" he asked.

Yori blinked as she turning towards him, surprised he was the one to break the silence "That was Kira's old boyfriend back from school. He leads a rebel group now." She explained.

Riley narrowed his eyes, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them "I don't trust him." He said darkly.

Yori scoffed "Understandable. He didn't seem to trust you. I guess the feelings mutual?" she asked.

Riley shook his head "No. I just…get this feeling that he isn't some one to trust." He said.

Yori sighed, leaning back against a tree and looking up at the stars "I know what you mean. To be honest I don't trust him either. But we're the only two. Kira I think…despite her being engaged to Zuko…I think she still loves him. And I hate it. He looks at her like more of a prize than a love. It disturbs me." She revealed.

She then shook her head with a sigh "But it's nothing. She is like my sister after all. I guess it's only natural I should feel protective over her, right?" she asked.

Riley nodded, moving to sit by her "Yeah. I guess your right." He said, still uneasy about earlier.

He couldn't help but think that there was something wrong. And little did they know someone else watched them talk. Someone who couldn't help but watch with a jealous eye.

**A small warning. The next chapter will have some darker content. Not M but it will be darker than anything else I've written, or at least up in the top. So those with weak stomachs may want to stop reading until you can.**

**Here's a little reviews of what we know and hints of what we'll find out in the next arc. **

**There are four masters, one per element. Yori is the first and they are currently searching for the second. Bending is on a rating one to ten, with only the masters and this mysterious 'Betrayer' who are higher. The Betrayer is possibly one of the masters, his element is unknown. There are two prisons and they are currently entering the easier of the two, the one guarded by Sasha who is two levels higher than even Ozai. Nothing much is currently known about Riley's past. Riley and Yori hold a mutual distrust towards Randy. Randy doesn't trust Riley. **

**What we'll find out:**

**Sasha, finally revealed. Looks and personality are finally viewed to their fullest extent and for one character it's going to be a meeting they will never forget. ****Why does Riley always hesitate about mentioning his reasons to fight? Where does Sokka fit in on the bending levels? More information about Fang will be revealed. A little portion of Riley's past, revealed. The next master possibly revealed? A deadly crush for one character. And finally, the most deadly game of cat and mouse for four characters that might not all make it out alive...**


	12. Prison Break

**So, the start of the prison arc. This first part if generally easy paced and nice but after this it gets dark. Though I do start to answer some of the current questions (Don't worry. There is a lot more challenge to come! and a lot more questions to be gained/answered!). And hold on tight to something because readers? It's about to get rocky in here. **

**If you recognize it I don't own it. Except Yori. She's my friends creation! And Arianna also belongs to another friend. You can thank DPcrazy for her creation. However that's all you'll hear about her for a while. Though you will get to hear later what her unfortunate fate was. ;)**

**Enjoy the fic!**

That morning had them all up bright and early on Riley's insistence "The prison is near." He informed them quietly.

Zuko looked at him with a dry look "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" he asked.

Riley shook his head "I wasn't aware of it earlier. But Yori and I did a couple of scouting trips and I recognize the area. We're about a two hour hike away." He said.

He then kneeled down, a stick in hand and sketching a small yet incredibly detailed map. He then drew a circle before drawing a line leading from it to a picture of a mountain where he sketched an x halfway on the side "That's where we need to go. It's a small cave. I don't know much but I know that the entire mountain is the prison. One entrance in and out. And Sasha's head. It's up to you guys if you want to back out or not." He said quietly.

Kira smiled in determination "I don't now about you guys but I want to." She said.

Toph smirked, a mischievious glint in her eyes "Break into a high security prison? Of course." She responded.

After that the others slowly began to pick sides. Danny of course refused saying he preffered both life and pointed out they needed a get away driver. Zuko and Sokka both stood out due to the fact that they didn't want to many people to enter. Riley of course wanted to join them, saying his brother was there. Katara reluctantly agreed with Sokka, though she clearly wanted to do something to help. Yori however pointed out she would be their only medic upon exiting. Yori of course declared nothing would stop her and finally Aang decided to stay out of the battle.

So that left them at just Kira, Riley, Yori, and Toph heading in. And so with that they left camp, choosing to trek to the prison on foot. It wasn't to hard. Toph was able to find a trail that seemed to lead their direction. And so they walked, remaining in a contemplative silence. It was a quiet day, perfect for a walk. It almost seemed…peaceful. Little did they know however that the next few days to come would not be so easy.

Line break

Back with the others Zuko couldn't help but fret nervously, constantly looking up at the mountain their friends would be entering soon. Strangely he wasn't the only one either. Danny approached him with a solemn look on his face "This is going to go sour. I can feel it." He said quietly.

Katara frowned from where she was at "So I'm not the only one who feels it?" she asked.

Sokka nodded "I think we all do." He said quietly, earning an agreement from Aang.

Sokka bit his lip "I think…we should split our group up for a back up group. Granted not all of us should be in because we do need a get away group but a back up would be safe to do. I'd say if they don't come back by tomorrow we should go in." he said.

Zuko nodded in agreement "It should be me, Sokka, and Katara. Aang you may be powerful but we should hae one powerful person remain in our back up. And Danny, you clearly didn't want to fight anyways so you can stay." He said respectfully.

Danny however shook his head in disagreement "One change. Sokka stays." He said.

Sokka frowned, crossing his arms in annoyance "And why can't I go?" he asked.

Danny frowned, clenching his fist "You all just don't get it. None of you. Even Kira doesn't. You guys do not have the power to fight this. You are very strong, yes. Probably the strongest on your world but against these opponents we're all just flies. Unless we find the masters we can't win. And that's just on bending levels. Would you like to know where you'd be on a bending level?" he asked Sokka.

Sokka frowned, curiosity and anger flickering in his eyes yet he stayed silent. "You'd be right with me at three. We. Have. No. Chance." Sokka blanched, unprepared for that low of number "Compared to the others you and I are pretty much insects. Granted, we can get stronger but it will take a lot of work. And I mean a lot. It will make all of the training you did on your world seem like a vacation on Ember Island. We will be pushing ourselves above and beyond our limits. Even for benders it'll be hard to raise our natural levels. All of us start out with strengths and usually you only level one or two throughout your life. However let me tell you a small secret. Non benders are the equivilant to level one. Which means if your level three then you have the potential to double, if not triple your power. And if you triple your power you'll be up to par with Sasha. And with your brains you could easily be right up to match with her. But for now we stay." He said.

Sokka looked down, unsurity on his face.

Finally he sighed, nodding "Katara and Zuko will be the back up group." He muttered.

Katara and Zuko nodded in agreement "If they aren't out by tomorrow at sunset we're going in." Zuko said warily, looking up at the mountain.

Line break

Meanwhile Yori, Kira, Toph, and Riley had stopped for a break, eating some wild game that Toph had caught and had been cooked over a fire Kira made though all were surprised that Riley was the cook. However it was a relief he could cook. For having worked at a resturaunt long ago she could still remember with a wince the time she tried to cook at the Fire Nation palace. It resulted in even the water being burned and a part of the kitchen exploding. Luckily nobody got in trouble.

Suddenly Yori turned to Toph "So, uh…exactly how far away are we from this thing?" she asked.

After all, they could see the mountain but Toph had yet to see it. The blind earth bender shrugged "Don't know. I can't feel a mountain. Unless you mean that weird formation of metal ahead we're pretty much heading for just that." She said.

Kira and Yori's heads snapped up to glare at her "Formation of metal? What are you talking about?" Yori asked.

Toph frowned, turning in their direction "You're kidding right? It's huge! And right in front of us! Like a ten meinutes walk!" she said in annoyance.

Riley paled slightly while Kira frowned "I think you need to have your feet checked. All that's in front of us is that huge mountain. Which I might add also looks about a ten minutes walk away." She commented.

Suddenly Riley let out a sharp gasp, standing tall as he approached Toph "About the metal, what can you tell us about it?" he asked.

Toph frowned "Well I don't know about a mountain but there is a huge metal thing up ahead, and it's easily the _size_ of a mountain if that's what you guys mean. But other than that I can't tell much. It's made really differently, with all sorts of different things mixed in that are definetly not earth. But the weight is kinda funny. I mean, shouldn't it be heavier?" she huffed.

Suddenly Yori paled as she turned to face Riley, both of them with eyes wide and full of terror and understanding "This has to be a joke. Please tell me you weren't serious." She said.

Kira frowned, slowly standing "What's wrong?" she asked.

Yori took a deep breath before pointing to the mountain "The mountain and Toph's metal are the same. That mountain is completely hollow. And that's our prison. And considering the general make up of the out side it's likely Toph will be blind." She said solemnly.

Line break

Toph's eyes brow twitched in anger "No. You guys are not leaving me out here. Even if I can't see with my eyes I can't still fight blind. I was practicing it back with Bumi. I can still fight!" she defended.

Yori and Riley hesitated but Kira stood in front of them with a defensive look "Toph is strong enough to handle this. And I've seen her new fighting skills. She can keep up." She defended.

Riley frowned "Perhaps you don't get…"

"No! You don't get it! You won't even tell us your level! Is it because your weak?" Kira snapped "I know Toph and I know she has been training in the past. She can handle this." She defended.

Yori frowned, looking up "I need your word. That she can handle this." She said quietly.

Kira let out a small sound "Yori? Don't you believe me?" she asked.

Yori tensed, turning away "Your word?" she asked, a hint of ice in her words.

Kira blinked before steeling her shoulders "I give you my word as an avatar of this world and as a warrior." She said quietly.

Yori nodded, turning to show the relief in her eyes "Okay. In that case shall we go?" she asked.

Kira nodded, turning to Riley. If he had any objections he hid them well, simply smiling and nodding, though his eyes seemed a tad colder now. But even still he did not object as they approached the mountain. It wasn't until they stepped over a low lying wooden barrier however until any of them made any noise.

A small gasp escaped Toph's throat and she gaped at the large mountain "Wow. This thing has a complex set up." She said in awe.

Kira paused, looking at her in excitement "You can see it?" she asked.

Toph shook her head "Only bits and pieces. What you guys are looking at is the five fot exterior that is made to look like and actual mountain and I'm guessing earth benders are constantly brought in the repair it every few weeks, if not days. After that if five feet of metal along with the other stuff in it. Occasionally you get a spot to look through but it's no bigger than a hand. There is on entrance about half way up. That's it. One entrance in, or out. Which means if they find out about us we won't be escaping." She said solemnly.

Riley bit his lip "This was a stupid idea to come here." He muttered.

He then looked at the three of them "We can leave if you guys want." He said carefully.

Kira however shook her head "No. There's a chance that the air bending master might be in there. And even if he's not we can do damage to the prison and allow people to escape, to throw them off." She said.

Toph however shook her head "Damage has to be minimum. The support beams are well crafted. If we even get more than ten it could topple the entire mountain and kill everyone inside. Including the pisoners. And including us." she pitched in.

Riley shook his head "This was a mistake. We should just turn around and head back. We can't win against something like this." He said, distress clear in his voice.

Toph frowned "I thought you said your brother was arrested. Wouldn't that mean he's in one of the prisons?" she asked. Riley flinched, not meeting her eyes.

This only caused the blind earth benders frown to deepen "Can I talk to you? Alone?" she asked.

Again Riley flinched though he did nod, much peaking the curiosity of both Yori and Kira. However they didn't press it as Toph lead Riley off to a side clearing. When she faced him she stayed silent for a moment, studying him as he fidgeted nervously under her gaze.

Finally she turned away "You don't have a brother. Do you?" she asked simply.

Riley's shoulders slumped in defeat, a sigh escaping his lips "No." he whispered.

Toph turned his direction again "But you know someone in that prison?" she asked.

This time Riley nodded, his breath drawing sharply as he leaned against a tree "I think so. She said that they tried taking her there and I haven't heard from her since. I have to save her." He said quietly.

He then looked up with a desperate look "I have to save Arianna!" He said with a pained expression.

At this Toph's face softened "Arianna? Is she your sister?" he asked.

Riley shook his head "I've never met her face to face, though I've talked to her through letters. But despite that she is someone very special to me. In a way that I could not explain. I have to save her but going in there might be suicide." He said.

Toph frowned slightly at that "Okay, but I have one question, why did you lie about this…Arianna person?" she asked.

Riley shook his head this time "She asked me to not tell anyone about her. If we find her I'll let her explain why." He said quietly.

Toph nodded "But before we go in, how far are you willing to go for this girl?" she asked.

Riley stood slowly, his eyes grave "I'd give it everything I had and then more." He replied confidently.

Toph rolled her eyes slightly "Fine. Whatever. Just had to make sure you wouldn't betray us." She said. Riley nodded as they both returned to the group.

When they got back both Yori and Kira were discussing something that had Yori looking and acting a bit odd "That was so sweet! No wonder you forgave him! For that I can so totally join you in forgiving him. It sounds so sweet!" she said.

They then paused, looking over and blushing slightly "I was telling Yori how I forgave Zuko after he betrayed us in Ba Sing Se, along with how he asked me to be his girl friend." She said.

She then turned to Yori with a smirk "I'll tell you the proposal story later." She said in an undertone.

She then smiled innocently at Toph and Riley "So, we going in?" she asked.

Toph nodded "Most definetly. Come on, I'll lead you to the entrance." She said. The other three nodded, following her up the mountain side as each mentally prepared for what was to come.


	13. Poison

**Alright so first off, Em? Sorry but you do seem a bit pessimistic in this chapter. And now, readers! Part 2 of 3 for the prison arc! Be warned. Sasha is a very sick person. And yes, you do get to finally see (I mean really see) the famous Admiral Sasha! And her deadly attraction to a certain someone! ;)**

**I've gone through the disclaimer millions of times. Go read the other chapters if you want it.**

It was around midday when they finally reached the entrance to the prison. To their surprise there was no guards, no blockades, no nothing. Not even a door. But you upon looking in you could instantly see the rows of cells, all empty. Kira shivered slightly "They must not be to keen on keeping prisoners here." She said.

Riley nodded "They probably keep them where the light fails to shine." He said solemnly.

Yori shivered at that "Morbid much?" she asked.

Toph scoffed "Maybe not enough." She muttered. Kira sighed "Well. We better get going. We don't exactly fit it after all. We need to hide." She said quietly.

The others agreed and they slowly moved around before they reached a stairs. Exchanging looks they headed down to the lower level. Almost instantly they were plunged into pitch black. Yori frowned "I don't think we have to worry about disguises." She muttered.

Toph moved slightly in the dark "I can see. Barely. There are prisoners on this floor. Three, asleep at the end. I think. There is another set of stairs at the end." She whispered.

Yori nodded in agreement "I can feel the heat pulsating off of their bodies. Three. I can also…somewhat see but only the barest outlines. This is the kind of light I had to work with at home, smuggling benders out of that prison they call school. It's not much but between Toph and I we can manage until we adjust more. Unfortunately in this darkness it could easily take a full day. But it's better than nothing. We shouldn't use our bending lest it attract unwelcome attention" She whispered.

Kira nodded "Understood. Where should we head?" she asked.

Riley frowned, though the others couldn't see "I'd say since we're heading this way, go all the way down. If we don't find anything then head up. Even the Fire Regime likes to be in order. They probably have a computer somewhere and that will have a list of prisoners along with where they at. We also might be able find out more about their plans. And who this 'Betrayer' is, along with whoever is pulling the strings behind this war." He said.

Kira nodded, though her eyes were troubled "But…my question is why does he only target the benders? Why keep it hidden?" And to that the others had no answer.

Line break

They had no way of keeping track of time in the constant dark. So they had no way of telling if night had fallen or not. All they knew is that they had easily passed over a hundred floors. When they all grew wary they decided to take a quick nap. They found a small cell on an unoccupied floor and they decided to make that their resting place for the 'night'. Toph settled down by the door and Kira in a corner while Yori and Rily fell asleep back to back. Granted it wasn't the most comfortable of place but for some odd reason, they felt safe. And so they slept surprisingly sound for the time being. It was Riley who woke up first, feeling oddly restless.

He carefully moved Yori so she was laying against the wall before he moved to the exit, standing by Toph who sleepily looked up "You going to look ahead?" she mumbled sleepily.

Riley nodded "Yes. I need to figure out if Arianna is here. I need to save her." He said.

Toph nodded tiredly before yawning "I'll get the other two up. We'll meet you in a bit." She mumbled, moving to the other two. Riley smiled gratefully, looking at the extremely dim corridor. He could see slightly, however, and was greatful for that much. He felt strangly awake as he moved down through the levels. Occasionally he would pass jail cells that held prisoners of all ages. In one it pained him to pass a young girl, who couldn't be older than eight. But the hardest one for him to pass was a young woman crying softly, a young baby in her arms that also cried softly. His heart seemed to tear in two and he prayed that Arianna was not here. He also wished from the bottom of his heart that he could free these people but he knew he couldn't. And so he continued down further into the prison. It was after he had passed twenty three levels that he heard someone following him.

With a small smile he turned, looking back into the darkness "So, you guys finally caught up, huh?" he asked.

For a moment he heard nothing, which prompted a flicker of suspiscion "Kira? Yori? Toph? Is that you?" he asked warily.

But his response wasn't the one he had hoped for. Rather than a familiar voice it was a dark and evil chuckle as a flame lit up, revealing the sinister face of a young woman around twenty five. In an instant Riley's face darkened with recognition as he observed her. She had knee high black boots and short black shorts with a small pouch at her side. She had a black leather jacket over a plain white shirt, a flame on the back of the jacket. Her hair was short and red, only chin length.

But despite her almost innocent looking appearance she had a look of death in her green eyes. Instantly Riley felt fury light up in his heart while he shifted into a bending stance "I recognize you." He hissed.

The young woman cocked her head "I don't recognize you. You must be some insect." She said casually, her voice sickly sweet, with a barely detectable cruelness in her undertone. Riley clenched his fist, anger clouding his mind.

He could feel blood run dripping through his fingers from how hard he clenched his hand "You murdered my parents two years ago." He said, barely keeping his anger under control.

The girl looked thoughtful, looking up at the ceiling "I did? I can't seem to recall seeing you around. That must have been one of the more insignificant killings. I guess they were like pathetic little slugs otherwise I surely think I would remember." She said.

Riley's teeth grinded together as the anger seemed to course through his veins like venom "Who are you?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

The young woman let out a small giggle "Oh how silly of me. I'm Admiral Sasha Vertigo. _You_ can call me Sasha." She said, winking slightly.

She then approached him, making him move back though he hit a wall, leaving him unable to escape as she neared him "You know, you're kinda cute." She said innocently.

Fire then wrapped around her fingers like a glove "Maybe I can get you to stay with me. Until I get bored at least." She said, trailing a finger down his shirt, burning through the fabric and burning the skin. He flinched, sneaking a look down and seeing her nails had been sharpened and shaped to look like claws, and hurt just as bad.

She smiled sweetly moving to stroke one cheek "What's the matter? Hurt?" she asked, blood trailing in the wake of her fingers.

Riley didn't answer so she chuckled "I must say I like your spirit. You are quite the fighter aren't you? I could have some fun with you for awhile." She purred.

Riley scowled before spitting in her face, making her withdraw in anger, wiping furiously before scowling at him. She then paused as three people appeared down the stairs, freezing in horror at the sight in front of them. Without hesitation she lunged forward, kneeing Riley in the chest and knocking air from his lungs. He let out a gasping breath before he began to fall towards the ground. However Sasha grabbed his hair, holding him upright and letting the others see his pained expression. Sasha smiled cruelly, all innocence gone from her face as she reached into the pouch at her side, bringing out a small bottle.

She carefully opened it with the same hand before dipping one finger into the bottle and slowly closing it, setting it back into her pouch, all while keeping the cruel smile on her face "See this? It's a special concoction of mine mixed together from venom of several serpents. It won't kill but it will cause unimaginable pain. I may love killing but I enjoy the suffering and the fun of a hunt even more." She hissed.

Kira bit her lip, wanting to go forward to stop her but she tightened her grip, making Riley hiss in pain. Yori's eyes narrowed darkly "Are you…admiral Sasha?" she asked.

Sasha grinned, pulling back Riley's face to look at him curiously "Why yes. I'm flattered you know me." She said. She then smirked, drawing the poison coated finger across Riley's already injured chest, deepening the injured and causing blood to flow freely from it.

Riley scowled, glaring up at her with hate filled eyes "Your nothing but a monster." He hissed. Sasha smiled sweetly, forcing him into a standing position and forcing him to walk forward.

The girls backed up anxiously as she circled around them, moving to block the upstairs stair way "I'll tell you what. I'll give you the chance to escape. I've been getting bored and this will make for an interesting game. However, you can only move downwards. After sunset in five hours I'll start coming after you. If you can somehow evade me and get back up you all get to keep your lives. Isn't that fun?" she asked, sugar coating her voice.

Toph scowled "And if we lose?" she asked.

Sasha giggled "You can't tell? You all get to suffer extremely painful and tragic deaths at my hands!" she said cheerfully.

She then looked flirtingly at Riley who was still held in her grasp "Except for this one of course. I haven't seen such a looker in _ages_. Just a little work with his spirit and he'd be a perfect little play toy. Unfortunately it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give him a chance to play as well. It'll make it so much more fun! This way I'll win a total cutie. Even if he is a bit young. It doesn't matter. The young ones are always funnest." She said.

Riley scowled "I'm seventeen. And you're just sick." He muttered. Sasha smirked before pushing him forward, licking blood off of her fingers one by one till she had only one finger with Riley's blood.

With it she she drew fives lines on the wall "Better get going before they are all crossed off." She said playfully. The four of them scowled darkly at her before turning, running down the darkened hall to the stairs, fleeing down them.

Sasha grinned playfully, leaning against the steps "I wonder what we're having for dinner tonight. In any case I wonder how powerful the avatar is. She didn't seem as strong as what I'd heard." She wondered.

Line break

The four of them kept up a continuous running pace for about a half an hour. They would have kept up longer but Riley, who had been lagging as it was, stumbled and fell to the ground. The others paused, looking back at him worriedly. But it was Yori who approached him "Riley? Are you okay?" she asked.

She gently touched his arm before gasping. Kira stepped forward in alarm while Toph moved all of her attention to him "Hey, why is his heart beat so erratic?" she asked.

Kira paled at that, her mind flashing back for a moment "The poison. It must be starting to kick in. She said it would hurt him." She said.

Yori bit her lip before carefully moving him to her back "She said it wouldn't kill. It'll just hurt. We need to keep moving. Even if he is hurt. We need to put as much distance in between us as possible. I'd suggest finding a weak point and getting out of here." She said, hoisting the now unconscious teen onto her back.

Kira and Toph exchanged hesitated looks but Yori scowled, turning to them with anger clear in her eyes "Look. If we stay here we'll all die! Riley's hurt as it is and that monster could chase after us at any minute! I don't know about you but I don't want to die at the hands of some hag like that! Right now it's do or die. We told you this war is a lot worst. Now you see? They will not hesitate to do what they like. And now one of us are down. The one she even took a fancy to. So will we let her just pick us off one by one? Because if we don't move now she will." Yori snapped desperately, tears flowing down her cheeks to the ground.

Kira flinched, looking away while Toph nodded tiredly "Come on. Let's get going." She said roughly.

And with that they turned, continueing their pace lower and lower into the prison "Isn't there an end to this?" Kira muttered.

Toph shrugged "Can't tell. The deeper we go the more odd it feels. I'm…sorry. I can barely see anything. Worst even than before." She said apologetically.

Yori however shook her head "It's okay. We should have calculated running into Sasha in our plans. It was a mistake that is going to cost us dearly. We will be very hard pressed to all make it out alive." She said solemnly. After that they continued in silence, though they did slow to a walking pace for Yori's sake. They probably spent an hour or so walking before Yori stumbled to her knees, panting heavily.

Kira sighed, moving to kneel at her side "Hey, Yori? You know that Toph and I can help carry him right?" she asked.

Yori nodded tiredly "Yes but…I want to." She said quietly.

Suddenly Toph tensed, looking to the side which made Kira and Yori look at her in fear "Is Sasha coming?" Yori asked fearfully.

Toph shook her head, quickly moving to a side wall "No. Better." She said, feeling the wall. She then moved her hands in some advanced movements.

Both girls jumped as the metal opened to reveal a small shaft leading up, them being at the bottom and the bottom being big enough for them to be able to hide in "Is there an entrance?" she asked.

Toph nodded "Yes. Periodic ones but they are up. There are no entrances down here." She said.

Kira nodded, moving to Yori's side "Come on. Let's get inside. Then we can treat his injuries." She said lightly.

Yori nodded but refused her best friends hand, stumbling towards the entrance and earning a concerned look from Kira. Kira then shook her head, walking into the little shaft, quickly followed by Toph. Yori let out a tired sigh as she laid Riley on the floor. His breathing was harsh and sweat poured down his forehead. Yori bit her lip as she quickly removed his shirt to assess the damage. Without caution she lit a small fire in her palm but Kira shook her head before lighting her own so that she would have both hands free. Toph took the quick initiative to gather as much metal as she could to create a barrier overhead so that the light wouldn't be noticed by anyone. Yori nodded in thanks to them before looking at Riley's injuries. Thankfully they had stopped bleeding heavily though the scabs were tender and in some spots were open ever so slightly and he was still losing quite a bit of blood.

Yori sighed before taking a deep breath, looking at Kira "Did you ever learn how to heal?" she asked.

Kira shook her head timidly and Toph scoffed "She never had a knack for it. She was born to be more of a fire bender. Then again that might be because she spends to much time with hot head." She said casually.

Yori slapped her head before sighing once more "Looks like I'll have to do this the painful way. Toph, can you hold him down?" she asked. Toph nodded, moving to his side and pinning his arms down. Yori then took a deep breath, holding a single finger in front of her. Fire lit up on the very tip.

She then moved her finger so that it hovered just over the beginning of the wound on his lower chest "I'm sorry." She whispered.

She then touched his chest, instantly causing the unconscious teen to scream out in pain. Toph tightened her grip as he attempted to move. Kira also moved forward, lending her strength to hold him down. Suddenly she blinked, looking down to her side. With a smile she used her free hand to uncork the small canteen she always carried around, using it to freeze his arms and legs to the ground. Yori smiled ever so slightly as she slowly moved her burning finger up his chest, burning the skin closed as she went. When she was done with that one she studied the small wound on his cheek but determined it wasn't a threat.

So with that she leaned back "Kira. I need you to melt the ice and use the cold water on his chest. It will numb the pain and make the scarring less." She explained tiredly. Kira nodded, moving to do what she said without hesitation. For a moment Riley struggled, trying to get away but after a few seconds he calmed visibly.

Toph sighed in relief "So he'll be alright?" she asked.

Yori shrugged "I honestly don't know. We can solve all the outer injuries we want but who knows what they were talking about before hand. It's…hard to say. And not to mention even though she said the poison wasn't fatal he did all that running which can't be good. And she could have been lying. There is just so much we don't know." She said, fresh tears starting to slip down her cheeks.

Toph frowned at that, looking up curiously "Well If it's any consulation. I think I can figure out a way out. This shaft seems to be part of a separate part of the prison. It has a lot less of the odd substance in it. It feels like about ten feet I can get us out to a different area. It's hard to tell but I think that it leads to some sort of platform." She said quietly.

Kira smiled tiredly "Alright. Shall we make that our goal for tomorrow? Or I guess…when we wake up?" she asked.

Yori nodded tiredly in agreement, leaning against the wall "Sounds good to me. And hopefully we can make it out of this mess." She said tiredly.

Toph frowned, looking up to where the metal blocked them "It'll be…hard. But I think we can do it. Besides, everyone is waiting for us. We have to get back to them." She said quietly.

Both Kira and Yori nodded in agreement "That's true." They both whispered.

**So what did you guys think? And the horror hasn't ended yet! They still are stuck who knows how far down with no idea on the times! (You'd think in the modern age either Yori or Riley would have a cell phone. Or at least a watch.) **


	14. Trap

**Yes. An update. Impressed? I am! Anyways, this is the last of the prison arc. Next up, one chapter filler involving a side trip for Danny and Aang in which Danny teaches Aang how to hotwire a car. Yeah, should be interesting. Following that is my next major arc. Ambush. And no it's not what you would think. Coming up I actually have a lot of plans and I'm slowly starting to get everything back in order. I have currently lost all my old work and am slowly rebuilding this story from scratch but I have some good feeling about this story now. And it helps that thanks to The Legend Of Korra (Makorra forever!) I am quickly getting back into the avatar phase. It also helps that I've discovered that using music for inspiration is a very big help. As such this fic I got ideas thanks to Stronger from Kelly Clarkson. Though mostly for Yori's parts. Anyways, I'd better let you guys get back to reading. I'm sure after all this time you want to read. **

**Don't own Avatar or Yori. **

Yori was the first to wake in the familiar darkness. Tiredly she glanced over seeing Riley still out cold. She flinched in sympathy, hoping with all her heart that he would be okay. She didn't know why but seeing him in such pain hurt worst than she could imagine. With a tired sigh she got to her hands and knees, slowly crawling over to him and feeling his forhead, wincing as she felt the heat radiating off him in waves. She was ashamed to hope it was the poison and not infection or an illness. She then glanced over at Toph and Kira, both who seemed to be sleeping soundly. It pained Yori to admit that as much as she cared for her friend Kira was just too niave. All of them were. She understood the situation. Riley understood. Heck, even Danny understood! Yori had heard from Katara that in the fight against Azula, Zuko was hurt. And from the sounds of it, it was identical to the show. So if Kira knew the pain war had caused why was she so carefree?

Yori sighed, shaking her head of these thoughts. It wouldn't do to dwell on what couldn't be helped now. With a determined look she glanced upwards, figuring they probably should start trying to escape. Quickly she nudged Kira and Toph, easily waking them. Kira yawned as she stretched, glancing worriedly over at Yori who shook her head, glancing sadly at Riley.

No change in his condition.

Toph rapped lightly on the side of the metal. "I can create hand and foot holds. You holding Tornado there?" she asked Yori.

The girl in question blinked, looking at the unconscious Riley before figuring she meant him "Yeah..." she said.

Kira bit her lip however "Can you hold him and climb though?" she asked.

Yori hesitated a bit before brightening up "Toph! Hand me your hoodie!" she demanded, also taking Riley's grey hoodie leaving him in a lighter grey shirt and his customary jeans.

Using the two hoodies she managed to tie the unconscious teen to her back and she smirked "Problem solved." she said victoriously.

Toph nodded, turning to the wall and quietly creating the hand holds in the wall. Once they were done came the hard part. Climbing. Kira couldn't help but shiver as they began climbing, realizing that the higher they went...the higher they were. That meant _hieght_. Not good. Luckily though Toph's exit wasn't very high up and so they were soon able to scramble through the door to a room that nearly blinded them. Kira couldn't help but gape at the room, blinking as she tried to adjust while trying to take in the total brilliance of it. There was snow. And ice! Everywhere you looked! And the temperature was above and beyond cold. But what caught her attention most, and filling her with such a terrible sense of dread, were the people huddled together down on the ice.

Occasionally you could see bits of fire and Kira was hit by a sudden and very sickening revalation. "That last section...the endless black caged earth benders. This is the fire benders." she breathed in horror.

It was monstrous. Fire benders were more at home in the heat. Heat was their element. To take that away was barbaric! "We have to keep moving. Come on." she said quietly, forcing herself to look away.

They walked in silence towards another door, Kira leading Toph who was blind on the ice. It was the first time Kira actually regretted bringing her along. Though at the same time she was grateful because they would never had found their exit if it weren't for her. "There's a door up ahead. We should take that." Yori said quietly, earning a quiet no from Kira and Toph.

They made their way over in an equal silence. None of them dared speak. They were terrified that Sasha could be watching. Who knew where that devil in disguise was hiding. She may have already calculated them finding out about this place. But fortunetly they reached the door without incident. In fact it was almost to perfect so far. Carefully Yori opened the door before flinching, feeling a backlash of such intense heat it was uncomfortable for even her, the master fire bender. With a wince they made their way into the room, seeing a landscape similar to what they had just left but instead of a freezing tundra it was an indoor desert.

Kira's legs grew weak as she made the connections "Water benders. Isn't it?" she asked, her throat dry.

Yori nodded solenmly as she continued to walk, angling towards some stairs. "Is it safe to use the stairs?" Kira asked, leading Toph along who flinched as her feet touched the burning metal.

Yori shook her head "Probably not but we don't have a choice." she said.

Fortunetly as they made their way up the stairs it was eerily quiet. No guards, no Sasha. In fact Kira hadn't recalled noticing any guards. Was Sasha the only one in charge of the prison? But if so then how was she able to leave so frequently? Like when she chased them out in the desert. Or attacked Randy's rebellion group. And Yori mentioned that Sasha had even visited her family. So there had to be guards.

But if they weren't doing anything then could it be... "It's a trap." Yori said softly.

Kira blinked, looking up at her friend questioningly "What?" she asked.

Yori frowned as she looked up towards the top of the stairs "No guards, no Sasha. It can't be this easy. Not with her. She's waiting at the entrance. Just you watch." she said quietly, her voice quivering.

Kira's heart fell at that. It was logical and made sense. But even if it was true there was nothing they could do about it. Like Toph had said when they first went. There was only one entrance. One exit. And the place wasn't stable enough to stay up if they tried to tunnel out. They had no choice but to walk right into Sasha's hands. It was a sickeningly hopeless situation. And it made them feel tense.

And with each step that broght them closer to Sasha they felt more and more tense. "This bites." Toph muttered, feeling the tense atmosphere.

Kira nodded while Yori stayed in her dejected silence. The situation was just so wrong! This was a rescue mission. Not one that they had no hope of escaping themselves. Not even the Boiling Rock had felt this hopeless. It made her shiver despite the aching heat in the desert like room. Again her eyes shot to the side, glancing down at the rocks down below where people stayed huddled in whatever shade that they could find. But they seemed divided. Unlike the firebenders in the room next door. Suddenly kira felt a twinge of sympathy. The guards probably had to regularily travel between the two rooms. From extreme heat to extreme cold. It must be miserable working here.

As miserable as Sasha made it that is. "We're here." Yori said quietly, opening the door they arrived at without hesitation.

Kira figured she wanted this over with. She carefully followed her friend but she only saw the eerily familiar black corridors. Yori sighed in relief before turning to Toph "Do you 'see' anything at all?" she asked, adjusting her weight to adjust Riley.

Toph frowned as she kneeled on the ground, feeling the ground with her hand "Yes. Barely. It's very hazy though. But I think the exit is right below us. One level!" she said excitedly.

Kira looked at her hopefully "And Sasha?" she asked eagerly.

Toph's face lit up eagerly "I don't see her. Anywhere." she said eagerly.

Yori's eyes lit up ever so slightly with the hope that was rare as of late. "Do you think we won?" she asked slowly.

Kira grinned, hurrying towards the stairs to head down "Come one Yori, Toph. Freedom is only a stones throw away!" she urged.

She hurried down the stairs, excitment bright in her eyes. But then it came crashing down.

"I was wondering when you would show."

Kira's heart plummeted as she stared at Sasha who leaned against the door with an innocent smile, her eyes bright and as equally innocent as her smile. But her nails were red. Red with blood. Riley's blood.

Behind her Yori gasped in alarm, stumbling back in horror "This is it. We lost. We can't win." she whispered.

Kira however scowled, looking at Toph "Can you see?" she asked.

Toph however shook her head, face pale "Not very good. Not enough to fight. Sorry." she said.

Kira nodded, facing Sasha "Then it looks like I have to fight. And I won't go down easy." she said, fire circling her arms.

She then rushed forward with a cry of anger. Sasha however smirked, her eyes finally revealing the cruelness that hid underneath her innocent exterior. She easily met Kira's attack, countering it with her own fire. Kira flinched as the resulting explosion blew her back but Sasha stayed in place before lunging forward, launching her own blazing inferno of fire. Kira cringed, barely managing to stop the fire. But the attack didn't stop. Sasha easily kept up the attack and Kira's mind flashed back to another fight. The one back at the palace during the comet. The power of Sasha's flames were equal to Azula's in that fight. And that was without additional power. Kira shivered, eyes widening in fear as her feet began sliding back. Slowly she lost more and more ground but still the fire didn't stop. For the first time she truely doubted she would win.

Her hands shook before lowering a fraction of an inch.

But then someone was besides her, helping her.

Starled she looked to see Yori next to her, tears streaming down her cheeks but her eyes were fierce and determined. A quick glance back showed Riley laying by Toph who stood guard warily. "I thought you gave up." she said quietly.

But Yori however scowled "No. I refuse to go down without a fight. I'm going to beat her or die trying. For Riley." she said in determination.

Kira blinked before nodding, smiling in agreeance. She then turned to Sasha with a determined look, white fire burning around her in a blazing inferno. She then rushed forward with inhuman speed, a white trail of light in her wake. Sasha's eyes actually widened in alarm and she barely brought a shield up but scowled as a few of the flames caught her arms, leaving a few burns.

Emilee smirked at that, her eyes blazing "Looks like I'm stronger than you." she said.

She then added more fuel to her attack and Sasha scowled as she was forced to dodge. She then smirked, sending a wave of fire at the unsuspecting Toph. "No!" Kira cried.

But before it could hit a blast of air diverted the fire before raging through the hall and nearly knocking Sasha off her feet. Startled Kira looked and saw Riley, his eyes struggling to stay open as he held out his hand, air shooting from it. He smiled shakily as the attack ended before slowly rising to his feet. He then moved his arms in a complex manner before punching his fist forward. Kira's eyes widened in surprise as air came out, once more shooting at Sasha. But halfway to her it changed to something else.

It was water.

Yori looked back with a smirk "So your the airbending master. Should have guessed." she said quietly.

Riley bowed his head "Sorry. For decieving you." he said, his voice shaky and weak.

He then glared at Sasha "So. Shall we do this together?" he asked.

Yori nodded, summoning the white flames again. Sasha frowned as she dodged before her eyes widened in surprise as metal encased her feet.

Toph smirked "I said I can't fight. Doesn't mean I won't take any opening I can get. Have at her guys." she said casually.

Kira's heart sung. They could win this! They really could! But Sasha wasn't about to be counted out. She launched three waves of fir. One at Yori, one at Kira, and the last headed towards Toph and Riley. Kira scowled as she defended herself, shooting a look over at Toph and Riley anxiously. He may be a master but he was still weakened and poisoned. And that made her worry. but he seemed to be holding up okay.

For now.

Suddenly Sasha cried out as a blast of fire hit her back, cutting off her fierce attack.

"Miss us?" a new voice asked.

Startled they looked to the entrance where Zuko and katara stood, ready to help. Kira couldn't stop the soft smile from rising to her lips as Zuko's eyes met hers. But then they turned to Sasha, eyes blazing in anger and determination once more "Surrender. You can't win." Yori said coldly.

Sasha however smirked "I think your mistaken about that." she said fiercely.

Sparks flew around her finger tips and Kira tensed, taking a worried step backwards. But then she smirked cruelly as she aimed the attack at the ground. Multiple cries of pain bounded around the room as the electricity shocked them. It wasn't deadly but it effectively halted any attacks they may have tried. But then it began lessoning. Kira glanced over with tearfilled eyes and saw the Zuko was managing to redirect the lightning from the ground out into the sky.

Unfortunetly it left _him_ completely open. Sasha quickly cut off he attack and, with lightning fast reflexes, shot out a ball of flames at Zuko's back. For that instant it was like the world froze but Kira could do nothing but watch helplessly. As helplessly as she stood and watched the lightning. She tried to call out but her own voice fell deaf on her ears. It seemed like Zuko was turning to slow. And none of them could move to hlp in time. But suddenly time sped up as he was struck, the water drenching him.

Startled Kira looked back at Riley but Yori just sighed in relief "He can change the elements from any bending attack. Whether his own or his opponents." she said in relief.

Kira sighed before her eyes hardened "Either way I think we should end this quickly." she said, moving into a stance and moving her arms in quick sussesion before pulling rocks from the roof to fall on Sasha, effectively pinning her.

"Come on. Let's go." she said tiredly.

Yori nodded, hurrying over to grab Riley. But even with her pinned they remained cautious as they inched around her towards the exit. "Very good. You won my little game. Looks like next time I need to fight you all more seriously." she said.

Yori however scoffed, smirking at the downed admiral "No. Next time you won't stand a chance now that we know you can be beat." she said.

Kira smiled at her friend as they made their way out. But Sasha's next words stopped them once more "You may be able to beat me. But the Betrayer is in a different class all together. He will take you down and kill you all before you even have the chance to realize who he is." she said cheerfully.

Somehow the words made Kira's blood feel cold. The Betrayer. That's the person who Yori mentioned. The person who was possibly a master like Yori was. And Riley. "Ignore her. Let's go." Yori said roughly.

She then slowly helped Riley out of the tunnel, the others following slowly.

As soon as they were out however Riley groaned, collapsing and nearly dragging Yori with him. "Riley? Riley!" she called in alarm, trying to get a response.

Quickly Katara knealt down next to him, checking for a pulse "He's alright. just unconscious." she assured.

Toph nodded before lifting up the earth under their feet "Everyone hold on. We're getting out of here now." she said.

Everyone nodded quietly as the earth began moving at a high speed towards where Aang, Danny, and Sokka waited.

**_break _**

Danny shot up in surprise as the ground began rumbling under foot. "Woah! Guys I think we'd better get moving!" he shouted.

Quickly Aang and Sokka jumped up, preparing to run to the van but before they could Toph burst through on her earth slab, every one else along with her. Danny immediately blinked in honest surprise. "You guys actually survived?" he asked.

He then looked at Riley "Mostly." he said.

But Sokka moved up closer before Kira could snap at him "Find anything?" he asked.

Yori smiled half heartedly "The airbending master." she whispered.

Aang cringed "Is he..." he trailed off.

Yori however shook her head, looking sorrowfully at Riley "No. He's okay. He's just been through a lot." she said.

Danny gaped at Riley "No way. Riley's the airbending master! I figured he was a weak bender! If a bender at all!" he said in disbelief.

Yori chuckled bitterly "Yeah. He had us all thrown for a loop." she said.

Kira then motioned towards the van "Let's just get out of here before Sasha gets back up. It's getting dark so we need to get a move on." she said.

The others nodded, well aware of the need to rush. If only they were aware that once more the group was being watched.

break

Sasha smirked at the figure besides her as he lowered his binoculars. "What did I say Betrayer? Told you she'd be here." she teased.

The man turned to her with fury blazing in his eyes "I told you to capture them all. I even gave you that special poison and promised you your pick from the group." he snarled.

Sasha shrugged before her eyes hardened though the smirk was still full on confidence. "Don't worry. This game has only just begun. You will have your prize and I will have mine. Just you wait and see." she told him.

The man sighed before handing her the binoculars and turning away "See to it that you stop them. Kill anyone you want but the avatar...is mine." he said.

Sasha frowned as he walked away, eyes narrowing in hate "Oh no, Betrayer. You are the one who will die. You and the avatar. And any other who stands in my way of destroying this world."

**Mwahahaha! So yes, Riley is the airbending master! And yes that has been planned from the start. And now to keep you up to date. Master one is Yori. The firebending master and able to create portals. Though in this situation I think she may have forgotten. Though now She's going to ditch her moping and become the master she needs. Master number two is Riley. The airbending master. He is capable of changing the elements. But only those used in attacks. He can't just randomly change ice to earth. Unless someone starts bending with it. At the moment he is not very willing to accept his position as the airbending master. But now we have two down and two to go. But trust me, finding the earth and water masters...will not be near so easy. This fic isn't even half way over. **


End file.
